


Mistelin taika

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Misteli, Mistletoe, Suomi | Finnish, Wine, joulu - Freeform, siirappia
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21635065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Kiusallinen misteli tulee sotkemaan Harryn joulua hänen vieraillessaan Malfoyn kartanossa. Onneksi mistelistä pääsee myös eroon, vai pääseekö.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Vendelan jouluiset ficit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1222103
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiroiduin FFF1000 -haasteen sanasta _joulu_ ja halusin kirjoittaa jotain pientä ja kivaa Harrysta ja Dracosta. Ajattelin, että tästä tulee mukava pieni joulushotti, mutta sitten tälle tapahtui jotain, ja ennen kuin huomasin tämä olikin paisunut _hieman_ pidemmäksi ;D  
> Tässä ole otettu Kirotun lapsen tapahtumia huomioon, muuten tämä on suht canonin mukainen, ainakin niiltä osin kun on. Koska minulla on ihana ja supernopea oikolukija (pus pus **Merrique** ), niin tarkoitus on postata tämä tänne kokonaan ennen joulua.
> 
>  **Violetu** inspiroi minua omassa joululahjatoiveessaan kirjoittamalla _salakavalasta mistelistä_ , joka jäi alitajuntaani pyörimään ja vaikutti hyvin pitkälti tämän tekstin syntyyn. Vaikka tässä ei täysin tuo Violetun toive toteudukaan, niin uskallan silti toivottaa hänelle oikein ihanaa joulun odotusta ja kiittää lämpimästi inspiraatiosta :) Samalla toivon, että kaikilla Harry/Draco-shippereillä on kiva ja Drarryntäyteinen joulukuu ♥

Kotikolon joulu oli aina täynnä meteliä, lämpöä ja huumaavia tuoksuja. Niin oli ollut aina, ja niin oli taas tänäkin jouluna. Niin itse taloa kuin ruokapöytääkin oli jälleen kerran laajennettu erilaisin taioin, sillä istuihan pöydän ääressä lähemmäs kolmekymmentä henkeä. Ateria oli tosin jo nautittu, ja nyt oli kokonnuttu olohuoneen puolelle kuuntelemaan musiikkia ja nauttimaan lämmintä hehkusimaa ja totia.  
  
Harry nojasi ovenpieleen ja kuunteli, kuinka George selvitti hänelle uusimmasta keksinnöstään, joka tulisi markkinoille heidän kaupassaan heti vuoden vaihteen jälkeen Ronin nyökytellessä vieressä. Lapsista suurin osa oli suunnannut yläkertaan, mistä kuului aina silloin tällöin iloinen naurunremakka. Vain Teddy oli jäänyt alakertaan Victoiren ja Dominiquen kanssa, nämä kai kokivat olevansa jo aikuisia toisiin nuoriin verrattuna, vaikka Harryn silmissä he tulisivat aina olemaan lapsia.  
  
”Harry”, Ginny kosketti hellästi hänen kättään ja Harry kääntyi katsomaan ex-vaimoaan. ”Me lähdemme nyt, lupasimme käydä vielä Deanin äidin luona.”  
”Hyvä on”, Harry halasi lastensa äitiä. ”Oli mukava nähdä taas.”  
”Kuin myös”, Ginny hymyili lämpimästi. ”Nähdään uuden vuoden juhlissa.”  
”Hienoa”, Harry vastasi ja suukotti Ginnyä poskelle ennen kuin kääntyi kättelemään tämän puolisoa. ”Oli mukava nähdä Dean.”  
”Samoin Harry”, Dean puristi Harryn kättä.  
”Ai niin”, Harry sanoi, kun kaksikko oli jo kääntymässä pois. ”Lily sanoi, että hän unohti jonkun kirjan luoksesi.”  
”Hän voi hakea sen milloin vain, suojaukset päästävät hänet kyllä sisään ja hän osaa kyllä hormimatkustaa jo yksinkin”, Ginny sanoi ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
”Hyvä on, kerron hänelle. Hyvää yötä.”  
”Hyvää yötä Harry, älä anna lasten valvoa liian myöhään”, Ginny sanoi virnistäen ja Harry pyöräytti silmiään.  
  
He tulivat nykyisin niin paljon paremmin toimeen, kuin silloin, kun olivat olleet naimisissa. Harry ei muistanut, että he olisivat koskaan vitsailleet toistensa kanssa avioliittonsa aikana. Kaikki oli ollut aina niin jäykkää ja muodollista, kunnes Ginny oli viimein ilmoittanut, ettei tilanne voinut enää jatkua samanlaisena.  
  
Avioero oli astunut voimaan yli viisi vuotta sitten ja Harry oli kiitollinen, että he olivat selvinneet siitä yhdessä. Lapset olivat sopeutuneet tilanteeseen yllättävän hyvin, ja heille kahden kodin elämä oli ollut luonnollista heti alusta alkaen. Apuna olivat olleet myös Weasleyn iso perhe, joka oli tarjonnut kaiken mahdollisen tuen ja avun heille, sekä pitänyt huolen siitä, että Harry tunsi edelleen olevansa osa perhettä.  
  
He olivat halunneet jakaa kasvatusvastuun Ginnyn kanssa tasaisesti, joten niinpä lapset olivat vuoroviikoin kummankin vanhemman luona. Joulut ja muut juhlapyhät he olivat viettäneet yhdessä aina alusta alkaen, eikä Harry ollut koskaan ollut mustasukkainen yhdellekään Ginnyn kumppanille. Oikeastaan päinvastoin, hän oli tyytyväinen ja kiitollinen, että oli olemassa joku, jolle Ginny oli tärkeä, sillä hän itse ei ollut osannut toimia oikein sen asian suhteen. Harry itse ei tosin ollut tuonut ketään sukupäivällisille tai yhteisiin illanviettoihin.  
  
Joskus Ginny vitsaili, että Harry piilotteli omia kumppaneitaan jossain Kalmanhanaukion synkässä komerossa, mutta Harry vain nauroi hänelle. Ei sillä, etteikö hänellä olisi ollut ollut ketään heidän eronsa jälkeen, mutta kukaan heistä ei ollut sellainen, jonka Harry olisi tahtonut tuoda Kotikolon joulupöytään. He olivat pääasiassa muutamien treffien jästejä, hetken huumaa, joiden oli tarkoitus vain tukahduttaa hetkellinen läheisyydenkaipuu. Harry oli huomannut jo ajat sitten, ettei sitoutuminen ollut hänen juttunsa. Hän oli tyytyväinen siihen, että sai käydä töissä ja viettää aikaa lastensa kanssa.  
  
Toisen ihmisen kanssa seurustelu ei oikein sopinut hänelle monestakaan syystä. Ensinnäkään Harry ei osannut nähdä itseään vakituisessa parisuhteessa kenenkään jästin kanssa. Taikuus oli merkittävä osa hänen elämässään eikä hän ollut valmis luopumaan siitä kenenkään toisen vuoksi, ja aina oli mahdollista, ettei jästikumppani ymmärtäisi tätä, jolloin jutulla ei olisi tulevaisuutta. Toiseksi hän ei voinut ajatella löytävänsä itselleen kumppania velhoyhteisöstä, sillä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeenkin hän oli edelleen se Harry Potter, jonka kaikki kuvittelivat tuntevansa. Se, jota edelleen saatettiin osoittaa keskellä Viistokujaa tai jonka selän takana kuiskittiin. Kolmanneksi olivat tietenkin hänen lapsensa. Harry ei ollut valmis tuomaan täysin uutta ihmistä näiden elämään, sillä heidän lähipiirissään ei ollut ketään, kenen kanssa Harry olisi ajatellut seurustelevansa. Ginnyllä oli käynyt tuuri, kun juuri Dean Thomas, Harryn kouluaikainen ystävä, oli pyytänyt tätä treffeille kysyttyään ensin Harrylta, sopisihan se hänelle. Ajatus oli huvittanut Harrya, sillä ei hänellä ollut valtaa entisen vaimonsa asioihin, mutta hän oli myös arvostanut Deanin elettä.  
  
”Hei”, Harry havahtui mietteistään, kun Hermione pukkasi häntä kylkeen. ”Kaikki hyvin?”  
”Joo, olin vain ajatuksissani”, Harry vastasi ja kallisti viimeiset juoman rippeet mukistaan.  
”Vaivaako sinua Ginnyn ja Deanin suhde”, Hermione kurtisti kulmiaan ja kallisti päätään kysyvänä.  
”Ei todellakaan!” Harry lähes huudahti ja madalsi sitten ääntään. ”Ei häiritse, olen todella onnellinen Ginnyn puolesta. Dean on hyvä mies ja he sopivat toisilleen täydellisesti.”  
”Hienoa”, Hermione nyökkäsi. ”Mutta…”  
  
Harry ei voinut olla naurahtamatta. Hermione oli aina niin tarkkanäköinen.  
  
”Hyvä on, jäin kiinni”, Harry levitti käsiään. ”Mietin, että Ginny on onnellinen, kun on löytänyt juuri Deanin rinnalleen. Mutta sinähän tiedät, etten minä voisi koskaan… tiedäthän, olla aivan kenen kanssa tahansa.”  
”Tiedän”, Hermione huokasi ja kosketti Harryn kättä. ”Haluaisin sanoa, että kyllä sinäkin vielä löydät sen oikean itsellesi, mutta et taida uskoa sellaiseen.”  
”En”, Harry naurahti taas. ”Rakkaus ei taida olla minun juttuni.”  
  
Hermione ei sanonut mitään, huokaisi vain raskaasti ja taputti Harryn kättä. Sitten he kääntyivät kuin yhteisestä sopimuksesta keittiöön hakemaan lisää juotavaa.  
  
Siellä Harry kohtasi jälleen Georgen, joka selitti tällä kertaa Charlielle joulun myydyimpiä hittituotteita. Harry kaatoi itselleen höyryävää hehkusimaa lämpötaialla varustetusta kattilasta ja siirtyi kuuntelemaan Georgea Hermionen ottaessa muutaman kermakaljapullon ennen kuin lähti keittiöstä nyökäten vielä Harrylle. Hän kohotti kuppiaan parhaalle ystävälleen ja hymyili.  
  
”Taikamistelit olivat todellinen hitti, teimme niitä muutaman eri version ja etenkin tuhmimmat niistä menivät kuin kuumille kiville. Asetimme niihin erilaisia raukeamisehtoja aina suutelemisesta vähän villinpään menoon”, George selitti ja Charlie nauroi hyväksyvästi. ”Mutta todellinen menestys oli aikuisille tarkoitetut lelut, tiedättehän…”  
  
Nauraen George iski silmää, ja Charlie hörähti uudelleen nauruun kun oivallus iski häneen. Harrykin hymyili, sillä hän oli nähnyt niiden prototyyppejä kun George ja Ron olivat suunnitelleet niitä.  
  
”Etenkin _Pukin apulainen_ meni kuin kuumille kiville”, George sanoi ja Charlie kohotti kysyvästi kulmiaan. ”Teimme kaksi versiota, _Pukin pikku apulainen_ on pieni ja huomaamaton vibraattori kaikenlaiseen pikkukivaan ja _Pukin iso apulainen_ puolestaan tyydyttää vaativimmankin – ”  
”Riittää jo”, Mollyn napakka ääni kuului ovelta ja miehet jähmettyivät.  
”Äiti”, George vinkaisi kuin pahanteosta kiinni jäänyt pikkupoika.  
”Kuinka pitkään sinä – ”, Charlie kysyi nolona hänkin.  
”Riittävän pitkään”, Molly sanoi ja huitaisi kädellään. ”Tulin oikeastaan hakemaan Harrya, Albuksella on jotain asiaa.”  
  
Nopeasti Harry nyökkäsi kahdelle Weasleylle ja seurasi Mollya olohuoneen puolelle, missä Selestina Taigori lauloi tuttua joululaulua. Arthur näytti tanssittavan Fleuria ja Percy keinui hitaasti vaimonsa Audreyn kanssa. Harry huomasi Albuksen portaiden alapäässä juttelemassa Teddylle.  
  
”Oliko sinulla asiaa?” Harry kysyi päästyään heidän luokseen.  
”Ei enää”, Albus sanoi ja Harry kurtisti kulmiaan. ”Teddy lupasi käyttää minut siellä. Meillä ei mene pitkään.”  
”Mistä sinä puhut Albus?” Harry kysyi ja tarttui poikansa käteen ennen kuin tämä ehti livahtaa takaisin yläkertaan. ”Minne te olette menossa?”  
”Scorpiuksen luo”, Albus sanoi, kun asia olisi sillä selvä.  
”Nytkö?” Harry ihmetteli ja katsoi vaistomaisesti kelloaan, se näytti puoli seitsemää.  
”Niin”, Albus sanoi ja pyöräytti hieman silmiään. ”Lupasin Scorpiukselle, että tuon hänen lahjansa tänään ja hän sanoi, että kuuden jälkeen käy hyvin.”  
”Miksi et pöllöttänyt sitä?” Teddy kysyi uteliaana ja Harry huomasi Albuksen punastuvan hieman.  
”Tahdon antaa sen henkilökohtaisesti”, Albus sanoi ja vältteli katsomasta heitä silmiin.  
”Ahaa”, Teddy sanoi tietävällä äänellä ja Albus punastui entistä enemmän.  
”Ei siinä ole mitään… _sellaista_ ”, Albus sanoi nopeasti ja vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Harrya. ”Se vain, että… en halua, että Scorpiuksen isä näkee sen.”  
”Ahaa”, Teddy sanoi entistä tietävämmällä äänellä ja Harryn uteliaisuus nousi.  
  
Mitä sellaista hänen poikansa aikoi antaa parhaalle ystävälleen joululahjaksi, ettei se kestäisi Scorpiuksen isän silmiä. Vai oliko kyse sittenkin siitä, että lahjaan saattoi liittyä eräs kauppa, joka kantoi Weasleyn nimeä.  
  
”Onko se jotain Gerorge-enon kaupasta?” Harry heitti arvauksen.  
”Ehkä”, Albus sanoi epävarmalla äänellä.  
”Hyvä on”, Harry hymyili, ”minä lähden viemään sinut sinne, niin saat antaa lahjasi.”  
”Mutta Teddy lupasi jo”, Albus yritti mutta Harry ravisti päätään.  
”Minusta tuntuu, että on parempi, että minä tulen mukaan. En ole aivan vakuuttunut, että sinulla on lupa häiritä Malfoyden joulunviettoa, joten jos siellä tulee ongelmia, niin on hyvä, että minä olen selvittämässä niitä eikä Teddy. Ja koska olen hieman epäileväinen sen lahjasi kanssa, niin siksikin on parempi, että tulen mukaan”, Harry perusteli eikä Albuksella ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin suostua.  
  
Selitettyään tilanteen nopeasti Mollylle, Harry veti matkaviittansa ylleen ja seurasi Albusta ulos pakkaseen. He kävelivät hengitykset höyryten Kotikolon aidan luo, mistä he pääsivät ilmiintymään Malfoyn kartanon portille Wiltshireen. Harry katseli korkean portin takana häämöttävää valaistua kartanoa, joka tuntui hehkuvan valoa ja lämpöä. Varovasti Harry kokeili porttia, joka avautui yllättäen hänen kosketuksestaan. Harry piti visusti taikasauvansa taskussaan, sillä hän ei tahtonut aiheuttaa minkäänlaista väärinkäsitystä. Hän ei ollut täällä työasioissa.  
  
He astelivat rinnakkain leveää puistokäytävää kohden kartanon pääovia. Pakkanen oli selvästi kiristymässä, sillä taivaalla loisti joukko tähtiä sekä lähes täysikuu, joka valaisi heidän kulkuaan. Kiinnostuneena Harry katseli jäätynyttä puistoa missä oli siellä täällä muotoon leikattujen pensaiden joukossa myös jääveistoksia. Harry pohti, olivatko kartanon kotitontut loihtineet ne vai harrastiko Malfoy jäätaidetta.  
  
Kun he pääsivät pääoville johtavaan portaikkoon, ovi raottui hieman ja Harry näki hahmon ovensuussa. Vastavaloon Harry ei nähnyt oliko se Scorpius vai tämän isä, ja niinpä hän pysähtyi puoleen väliin portaikkoa.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Harry sanoi kuuluvalla äänellä.  
”Potter?” Harry olisi tunnistanut Draco Malfoyn äänen missä tahansa.  
”Anteeksi kun häiritsemme, mutta Albus tahtoi tuoda Scorpiuksen lahjan henkilökohtaisesti”, Harry sanoi ja kohautti hieman olkaansa.  
  
Ovi avautui nyt enemmän ja Harry näki selvemmin Dracon seisovan oviaukossa. Tällä oli yllään kauniisti muotoon ommeltu hopeinen juhlavaate, johon oli kirjailtu kuvioita tummemmalla langalla. Se korosti juuri sopivasti Dracon pitkiä jalkoja sekä kapeaa selkää.  
  
”Scorpius mainitsikin, että Albus saattaa tulla käymään, mutta luulin hänen tulevan yksin”, Draco sanoi viitaten heitä astumaan peremmälle.  
”Emme toki tahdo häiritä”, Harry sanoi, mutta Draco huitaisi kädellään.  
”Olemme jo aterioineet”, Draco asteli peremmälle Harryn ja Albuksen seuratessa. ”Sinä löydät varmaan Scorpiuksen huoneeseen?”  
  
Innokkaasti Albus nyökytteli päätään ja riisuttuaan matkaviittansa naulakkoon, suuntasi portaikkoon harppoen portaita kaksi kerrallaan. Harry oli vähällä huutaa tämän perään, etteivät he viipyisi pitkään, mutta antoi kuitenkin olla. Olihan kysymys kuitenkin Albuksen parhaasta ystävästä.  
  
”Saanko tarjota jotain juotavaa?” Draco kysyi kohteliaasti ja osoitti erästä ovea.  
”Mikä ettei”, Harry hymyili ja riisui oman matkaviittansa ripustaen sen naulakkoon.  
  
Draco työnsi oven auki ja ohjasi Harryn mukavanoloiseen salonkiin. Takassa roihusi tuli ja kuusessa tuikuttivat lumotut kynttilät. Sohvapöydällä oli alasuin oleva kirja ja sen vierellä viinilasi, missä oli syvänpunaista viiniä.  
  
”Oletko varma, ettemme häiritse?” Harry kysyi viitaten kohden pöytää.  
”Kyllä”, Draco vastasi lyhyesti ja kun Harry jäi edelleen empimään ovensuuhun, huokaisi. ”Kuten sanoin, aterioimme jo aikaisemmin. Äitini vetäytyi sen jälkeen omiin huoneisiinsa lepäämään, ja Scorpius on nähtävästi vain odottanut poikaasi saapuvaksi. Minä… no, minä oli lukemassa kun tunsin teidän astuvan portin turvataikojen ohi. Luulin, että Albus olisi tullut hormiyhteydellä.”  
”Anteeksi”, Harry kohautti olkaansa. ”Halusin saada hieman raitista ilmaa, enkä ollut aivan varma oliko Albus tervetullut.”  
”Hmm”, Draco vastasi ja kääntyi kohden pöytää, jolla oli riveittäin pulloja. ”Mitä haluaisit?”  
”Voin ottaa samaa kuin sinä”, Harry sanoi.  
  
Nyökäten hyväksyvästi Draco avasi pullojen alla olevan lasikaapin ja otti esiin samanlaisen korkeajalkaisen lasin, kun sohvapöydällä oli ja kaatoi siihen avatusta pullosta viiniä. Sitten hän ojensi lasin Harrylle ja viittasi kohden takan edessä olevia nojatuoleja. Harry antoi Dracon mennä edeltä ja istui sitten tämän viereen toiselle muhkeista nojatuoleista.  
  
Hetken Draco pyöritteli juomaa lasissaan ja katseli, kuinka tuli heijastui lasin pinnasta. Harry katseli hetken Dracoa ennen kuin kääntyi oman lasinsa puoleen ja nuuhkaisi punaviinin voimakasta aromia.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Draco kohotti lasiaan ja Harry imitoi elettä.  
”Hyvää joulua.”  
  
Punaviini maistui juuri siltä miltä näyttikin, täyteläiseltä ja voimakkaalta. Harry antoi viinin levätä hetken suussaan ennen kuin nielaisi sen.  
  
”Tempranilloa?” Harry kysyi ja Draco vilkaisi häntä nopeasti.  
”Hienosti tunnistettu”, Draco sanoi hieman yllättyneellä äänellä.  
”Se on suosikkejani”, Harry tunnusti ja otti uuden siemauksen viiniä.  
”Niin minunkin”, Draco tunnusti ja katseli jälleen lasissaan olevaa nestettä. ”Tämä on Espanjasta – ”  
”Riojan alueelta”, Harry täydensi ja virnisti tahtomattaan Dracon hämmästyneelle ilmeelle. ”Sekin on yksi suosikkejani.”  
”Hmm”, Draco sanoi ja katseli Harrya nyt arvioiden. ”Entä muut viinialueet?”  
”Tunnistan joitain”, Harry sanoi vaatimattomasti.  
  
”En olisi uskonut sinun harrastavan viinejä”, Draco sanoi hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen.  
”Enkä minä uskonut sinun lukevan jästikirjallisuutta”, Harry naurahti ja viittasi pöydällä edelleen olevaan agahthachristieen.  
”Hän kirjoittaa parhaita mysteerejä”, Draco sanoi ja poimi kirjan käteensä. ”Sitä paitsi minusta on mukavaa arvuutella, kuka on murhaaja. Yleensä osun oikeaan.”  
”Niinpä tietenkin”, Harry hymähti.  
”En kai muuten olisi kovin hyvä työssäni”, Draco kohotti toista kulmaansa ja Harry nyökkäsi.  
”Etpä kai.”  
  
”No, mitä teidän jouluunne kuuluu?” Draco kysyi kohteliaasti, kun hiljaisuus oli jälleen venymässä.  
  
Harrya ei olisi haitannut istua hiljaisuudessa, sillä kartanon seesteinen ilmapiiri oli mukava vastakohta Kotikolon riehakkaalle menolle.  
  
”Ei mitään erikoista. Söimme Mollyn ja Arthurin luona, koko suku oli luonnollisesti kokoontunut sinne, ja sen jälkeen lähinnä vaihdoimme kuulumisia. Nyt kun lapset ovat isompia, niin menokin on rauhallisempaa”, Harry selitti ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
He vaihtoivat vielä muutamia kohteliaita fraaseja joulunvietosta ennen kuin hiljaisuus laskeutui jälleen ja Harry antoi silmiensä painua hetkeksi kiinni. Tuli räiskyi takassa ja Harry kuunteli sitä ennen kuin siemaisi jälleen viiniään. Hetken he istuivat hiljaisuudessa ja nauttivat juomiaan. Harry ei kuitenkaan kokenut, että huoneessa olisi ollut painostava tunnelma. Draco tuijotteli mietteliäänä tuleen ennen kuin kallisti viimeiset pisarat viiniä suuhunsa.  
  
”Lisää?” Draco kysyi noustessaan ja astellessaan juomapöydän luo.  
”Ehkä hieman”, Harry myöntyi, ”mutta sitten meidän täytyy lähteä Albuksen kanssa. Emme tahdo häiritä – ”  
”Sanoinhan jo, ettette häiritse”, Dracon hymy oli hieman surullinen kun hän kaatoi viiniä Harryn lasiin. ”Mutta ymmärrän kyllä, jos teillä on kiire takaisin.”  
  
Silloin oivallus iski Harryyn. Mitä Draco oli ollut tekemässä heidän tullessa? Tämä oli istunut yksin valtavassa kartanossa samaan aikaan kun tämän äiti oli vetäytynyt omaan huoneeseensa, pojan ollessa omassaan. Ehkä Draco kaipasikin seuraa, jotakuta, jonka kanssa jutella. Harry kohensi ryhtiään tuolissaan ja hymyili ystävällisesti Dracolle, joka istahti takaisin omaan tuoliinsa.  
  
”Onko teillä uuden vuoden suunnitelmia?” Harry kysyi etsien samalla mielestään jotain, mistä he voisivat keskustella edes hieman pidempään.  
”Olen järjestänyt perinteisesti uuden vuoden juhlat ystävilleni täällä”, Draco sanoi ja ryhtyi selittämään, minkälaiset juhlat olivat olleet edellisenä vuonna ja minkälaista teemaa he olivat Scorpiuksen kanssa suunnitelleet tälle vuodelle. ”Olette tietenkin tervetulleita Albuksen ja muiden lasten kanssa”, Draco lisäsi selostuksensa päätteeksi.  
”Kiitos”, Harry nyökkäsi, ”meilläkin on yleensä perinteiset uuden vuoden juhlat. Tänä vuonna juhlavastuussa ovat Bill ja Fleur, joten kokoonnumme Simpukkamökkiin. Mutta juttelen lasten kanssa, jos he haluavat tulla käymään myös täällä.”  
  
Seuraavaksi heidän keskustelunsa suuntautui tuttujen kuulumisiin, kun Draco kysyi kohteliaasti mitä Weasleylle kuului. Siinä vaiheessa kun Harry oli saanut selvitettyä jokaisen perheenjäsenen ja heidän lastensa kuulumiset, viinilasilliset olivat jälleen tyhjentyneet.  
  
”Haluaisitko lisää?” Draco kysyi, eikä Harry voinut olla huomaamatta pientä toiveikkuutta Dracon äänessä, tämä taisi olla todella yksinäinen.  
”Miksi ei”, Harry hymyili.  
”Haluatko tätä samaa vai jotain muuta?” Draco kysyi.  
”Yllätä minut”, Harry virnisti ja Dracon silmissä välähti, kun tämä otti haasteen vastaan.  
”Siinä tapauksessa meidän täytyisi mennä kellariin hakemaan uusi pullo”, Draco kohotti kulmaansa ja Harry huomasi olevansa jalkeilla jo ennen kuin Draco oli päättänyt lauseensa.  
”Näytä tietä.”  
  
Malfoyn kartanon viinikellariin päästiin suoraan salongista ja se oli valtava. Harry katseli ihaillen ympärilleen kun Draco asteli täysien telineiden välissä pohtien selvästi, mitä tarjoaisi Harrylle seuraavaksi.  
  
”Täällä on varmaan satoja pulloja”, Harry sanoi kunnioittavasti.  
”Tuhatkuusisataakolmekymmentäkaksi”, Draco sanoi hetkeäkään epäröimättä ja pysähtyi erään pullotelineen eteen ottaen käteensä yhden pullon. ”Italialaista?”  
”Mikäli se ei ole Chiantia, niin kaikki käy”, Harry virnisti.  
”Se onkin kesäviini”, Draco vastasi hymyillen ja näytti kädessään olevaa pulloa. ”Barbarescoa?”  
”Hyvä valinta”, Harry nyökkäsi ja Draco viittasi kohden portaita.  
  
Heidän palatessa takaisin salonkiin, Harry huomasi, että hänellä oli kuuma. Takkatuli, kynttilät sekä nautittu viini olivat saaneet hänen poskensa kuumottamaan. Niinpä Harry tarttui uusimman jumpperinsa helmaan ja kiskoi sen yltään vain huomatakseen Dracon tuijottavan häntä silmät suurina.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry nolostui, ehkä hänen olisi pitänyt kysyä lupa ensin. ”Minulle tuli kuuma.”  
”Ei mitään”, Draco sanoi käheällä äänellä, sulki hetkeksi silmänsä ennen kuin kääntyi viinipullon puoleen ja taikoi korkin pois.  
”Tämän olisi hyvä dekantoitua hetki”, Draco sanoi ja Harry nyökkäsi. ”Ehkä voisimme käydä sillä välin keittiössä hakemassa jotain pientä naposteltavaa.”  
”Sopii”, Harry vastasi hetkeäkään epäröimättä ja lähti seuraamaan Dracoa kohden ovea.  
  
Siellä he kuitenkin kohtasivat ongelman, sillä halliin johtava ovi ei tahtonutkaan avautua. Harry näki, kuinka Draco kurtisti kulmiaan kummissaan ja veti sitten taikasauvan esiin.  
  
”Alohomora”, Draco mumisi osoittaen ovea.  
  
Mitään ei kuitenkaan tapahtunut ja Draco mumisi oveen uuden loitsun. Ja uuden, ja uuden, mutta mikään ei tuntunut auttavan. Ovi pysyi kiinni ja nyt oli Harryn vuoro ottaa taikasauvansa esiin ja osoittaa ovea. Mutta vaikka Harry kokeili kaikki mahdolliset avausloitsut, ovi ei avautunut. Sitten Draco loitsi oveen diagnoositaian, mutta lopputuloksena oli hiljaisuus. Näytti siltä, ettei oveen oltu taiottu mitään ylimääräistä.  
  
”Mitä ihmettä?” Draco mumisi ja katseli ympärilleen.  
  
Huoneesta ei ollut selvästi muita uloskäyntejä, ellei otettu huomioon suuria ikkunoita, joiden kautta pääsi ulos terassille ja puutarhaan. Harry katseli ympärilleen, ja nyökkäsi viimein kohden ikkunoita.  
  
”Kokeillaanko noita?” Harry ehdotti ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Mutta kun he ottivat askeleen kohden ikkunoita, tuntui kuin näkymätön seinä olisi kohonnut heidän eteensä.  
  
”Mitä?” Draco ähkäisi ja nosti kätensä ilmaan tunnustelemaan näkymätöntä estettä.  
  
Harry osoitti ilmaa taikasauvallaan ja etsi esteen syytä. Viimein hän paikallisti sen lähellä oven karmia. Se näytti tuttuakin tutummalta ja Harryn vatsassa muljahti ikävästi. Weasleyn WelhoWitsestä tuttu misteli roikkui oven karmin tuttumassa ja näytti ilkkuvan Harrylle.  
  
”Katso, tuolla”, Harry nykäisi Dracoa ja osoitti misteliä.  
”Mikä _tuo_ on?” Draco ihmetteli ja tihrusti ylös.  
”Pelkään, että se on lumottu misteli”, Harry sanoi purren huultaan.  
”Lumottu _mikä_?” Draco ähkäisi ja kääntyi katsomaan Harrya laajentunein silmin.  
”Misteli”, Harry huokaisi ja työnsi takasauvan taskuunsa.  
”Miksi sinä laitoit sauvasi pois?” Draco kysyi huolestuneella äänellä ja Harry huokasi uudelleen nojaten kiinniolevaan oveen.  
”Koska tiedän kuinka tuo”, hän osoitti ylös, ”toimii. Ja valitettavasti siihen on vain yksi keino.”  
”Tarkoitatko –”, Draco punastui äkkiä ja käänsi katseensa nopeasti pois Harrysta.  
  
Hetken Harry katseli, kuinka Draco yritti saada kasattua itsensä. Tilanne oli kieltämättä varsin erikoinen, eikä Harry ollut aivan varma, pitikö hän tapahtumien saamasta käänteestä. Ainakin hän tiesi, että hän tulisi käymään varsin pitkän ja vakavan keskustelun Albuksen kanssa, kunhan he selviäisivät tästä. Sekä mahdollisesti myös Georgen kanssa, ettei tämä möisi enää hänen lapsilleen mitään pilailupuodin tuotteita ellei sitten ollut itse valmis vastaamaan seurauksista. Hän saattoi vain toivoa, että misteli olisi kaikista kilteintä laatua eikä vaatisi pusua kummempaa.  
  
”Kuule, se on äkkiä ohi”, Harry sanoi koettaen kuulostaa rohkaisevalta. ”Sitä paitsi täällä ei ole muita, joten kukaan ei saa koskaan tietää.”  
  
Hän ei viitsinyt mainita sitä, että todennäköisesti kaksi poikaa oli parasta aikaa piilossa jossain ja katselivat, kuinka heidän isänsä olivat pinteessä.  
  
”Niin mutta – ”, Draco huokaisi ja kohtasi viimein Harryn katseen.  
”Shh, ei mitään hätää”, Harry sanoi ja nojautui hieman lähemmäs Dracoa.  
  
Tämän silmissä kimalsi jotain, ja Harry ajatteli, että mies oli varmasti aivan kauhuissaan tilanteesta.  
  
”Sulje vain silmäsi, niin kaikki on helpompaa”, Harry sanoi hiljaa ja nosti kätensä Draco olkapäälle mutta tämä pudisteli päätään. ”Lupaan, että tämä on pian ohi.”  
  
Aivan kuin Dracon silmissä olisi välähtänyt jotain, ja ellei Harry olisi tiennyt paremmin, sen olisi voinut tulkita pettymykseksi. Mutta Harry ei jäänyt analysoimaan asiaa pidemmäksi aikaa, vaan kumartui ja painoi huulensa nopeasti Dracon huulille.  
  
Suudelma oli kevyt kuin henkäys ja Harry oli jo vetäytynyt pois ennen kuin Draco räpäytti silmiään ja nojautui aavistuksen verran eteenpäin.  
  
Sitten Harry painoi kätensä suoraksi, mutta kohtasi yllättäen saman näkymättömän esteen kuin aikaisemmin. Miksi taika ei rauennut? Harry tunnusteli estettä ja vilkaisi sitten misteliä, joka killui edelleen korkeuksissa.  
  
”Ehkä meidän täytyy yrittää uudelleen”, Harry mumisi ja vilkaisi Dracoa.  
  
Tämän huulet olivat hieman raollaan ja poskilla hehkui pienet punaiset läikät. Äkkiä Harry ajatteli, ettei Draco ollut oikeastaan yhtään hullumman näköinen, muutama suortuva karanneena otsalle roikkumaan ja silmissä rento katse.  
  
”Jospa tehdään tämä minun tavallani”, Draco sanoi yllättävän varmalla äänellä ja ennen kuin Harry ehti tehdä mitään, hänet oli painettu vasten ovea ja Dracon pehmeät huulet olivat painuneet hänen omilleen.  
  
Tällä kertaa suudelma ei ollut kevyt, vaikka Draco pysyikin ensin hetken paikoillaan ennen kuin liikautti huuliaan houkutellen Harryn vastaavan liikkeeseen. Kuin automaattisesti Harry tunsi käsiensä kohoavan ja hakeutuvan Dracon vyötärölle vetäen tätä lähemmäs itseään. Draco äännähti Harryn suuhun kun suudelma syveni, ja Harry tunsi mielihyvän väristyksen kehossaan. Siitä oli jo aikaa kun hän oli viimeksi suudellut ketään, etenkään tällä tavalla.  
  
Kuin itsestään Harry raotti huuliaan ja kutsui Dracon kielen tutkimusmatkalle suuhunsa. Nähtävästi Draco ei tarvinnut toista kehotusta, sillä tämä nojautui innokkaana vasten Harryn vartaloa ja ahmi pian Harryn suuta kuin ei olisi koskaan maistanut mitään parempaa.  
  
Siinä vaiheessa, kun Harry huomasi käsiensä vaeltavan alemmas ja koskettavan Dracon pakaroita, tämä jäykistyi ja vetäytyi huohottaen kauemmas.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi vaistomaisesti, vaikka ei ollut varma, tahtoiko todella pyytää anteeksi.  
  
Hetken aikaa he seisoivat hengitystään tasaten ja toisiaan katselleen sanomatta sanaakaan. Sitten ovi heidän takanaan naksahti ja raottui hieman.  
  
”Se taisi toimia”, Harry naurahti ja tunsi omituisen pettymyksen sisällään.  
”Niin”, Draco sanoi ja pyyhkäisi otsalle karanneet hiussuortuvat paikoilleen silmäten Harrya pikaisesti ennen kuin työnsi oven kokonaan auki ja astui halliin.  
  
”Minä – ”, Harry aloitti ja mietti mitä hänen pitäisi sanoa. ”Minä luulen, että meidän täytyy lähteä.”  
”Se on varmasti parasta”, Draco sanoi nyökäten muttei katsonut Harrya silmiin.  
”Tuota – kiitos viinistä ja – seurasta”, Harry sanoi ja kaiveli taikasauvaansa.  
  
Nopealla kutsuloitsulla hän kutsui jumpperinsa salongista, hän ei enää uskaltanut astua ovesta sisään, ja ennen kuin kiskoi sen ylleen, hän lähetti suojeliuksensa Albukselle, ilmoittaen että heidän oli aika lähteä. Draco vältteli edelleen hänen katsettaan seisoessaan hieman epävarman näköisenä naulakon vieressä.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi mahdollisimman pehmeällä äänellä ja kosketti Dracon kättä. ”Minulla oli mukavaa.”  
  
Viimein Draco kohotti katseensa ja kohtasi Harryn silmät. Hän ei osannut tulkita Dracon katsetta, mutta saattoi vain toivoa, ettei äskeinen ollut säikäyttänyt tätä aivan perinpohjaisesti.  
  
”Niin minullakin”, Dracon ääni oli hieman karhea, ja Harry näki tämän nielaisevan.  
”Me – voisimme ottaa tämän ehkä joskus uusiksi”, Harry hymyili.  
”Ehkä”, nopea hymy häivähti Dracon huulilla ja Harry huomasi haluavansa kumartua ja suudella tuota hymyä.  
  
Samassa Albus ja Scorpius tömistelivät alas jutellen iloisesti keskenään ja Draco käänsi katseensa poikiin. Harry huokaisi hieman pettyneenä, mutta kääntyi hänkin hymyilemään nuorille.  
  
”Onko meidän pakko lähteä?” Albus kysyi pettyneellä äänellä.  
”Kyllä”, Harry sanoi topakasti ja muisti samassa mistelin. ”Onkohan teistä kummallakaan tietoa mikä tämä on?”  
  
Lumouksensa menettänyt misteli napsahti Harryn käteen, kun hän kutsui sen sanattomasti ja sauvattomasti. Syrjäsilmällä hän huomasi Dracon kohottavan kulmaansa, eikä mahtanut mitään sille, että mielihyvä läikähti hänen sisällään kun hän pääsi esittelemään taitojaan Dracolle.  
  
”Mikä tuo on?” Scorpius kysyi kiinnostuneena ja katseli Harryn kädessä olevaa, nyt viattoman näköistä misteliä.  
”Tämä on Georgen kaupasta”, Harry sanoi ja katsoi Albusta.  
”Niinkö?” Albus kysyi, eikä Harry pystynyt erottamaan vilppiä poikansa äänestä. ”Mitä se tekee?”  
”Ei sillä väliä”, Harry sanoi nopeasti ja vältti katsomasta Dracoa. ”Haluan vain tietää, onko teillä jotain tekemistä tämän kanssa.”  
  
Molemmat pojat ravistivat tarmokkaasti päätään ja Harry huokaisi. Ellei hän tahtonut paljastaa mistelin salaisuuksia, hänen olisi viisainta lopettaa kysely tähän.  
”Hyvä on, lähdetään Albus”, Harry sanoi ja työnsi mistelin matkaviittansa taskuun.  
”Hei sitten Scorpius”, Albus sanoi saatuaan oman viittansa ylleen.  
”Hei, toivottavasti nähdään pian”, Scorpius sanoi ja Harry oli kuulevinaan haikeutta pojan äänessä.  
  
Ei varmasti ollut helppoa olla ainoa lapsi isossa kartanossa.  
  
”Olet aina tervetullut Kalmanhanaukiolle, Scorpius”, Harry sanoi ystävällisesti ja katsoi kuinka vaalean pojan kasvot syttyivät hymyyn.  
”Kiitos herra Potter”, Scorpius sanoi.  
”Ehkä tapaamme uuden vuoden aikaan”, Draco sanoi pitäen heille ovea auki.  
”Ehkä”, Harry nyökkäsi Dracolle ja ohjasi Albuksen ulos.  
  
He kävelivät ripeästi kirkkaassa yössä porteille, joiden ulkopuolella Harry ilmiinnytti heidät Kotikoon. Olisi aika hakea James ja Lily kotiin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jatkuu suoraan edellisestä kappaleesta, tosin näkökulma on Dracon :)

Huokaisten Draco painoi oven kiinni ja vilkaisi poikaansa, joka hymyili edelleen onnellisen näköisenä. Kunpa Dracokin voisi tuntea itsensä yhtä onnelliseksi, mutta kaikkea muuta.  
  
”Sinun on varmaan aika mennä nukkumaan Scorpius”, Draco sanoi tavoitellen ääneensä lämpöä.  
”Hyvä on”, Scorpius hymyili. ”Hyvää yötä isä.”  
”Hyvää yötä”, Draco nyökkäsi ja kääntyi mennäkseen salonkiin.  
”Kiitos”, Scorpius sanoi yllättäen ja Draco kääntyi katsomaan poikaansa.  
”Mistä hyvästä?” Draco sanoi erittäin hämmästyneenä.  
”Että Albus sai olla näin pitkään”, Scorpius sanoi hiljaa ja vaihtoi painoa jalalta toiselle. ”Tiedän, ettet sinä pidä herra Potterista, mutta hän on oikeasti tosi mukava. Näithän itsekin, kun hän kutsui minut kylään.”  
  
Hetkeksi Draco sulki silmänsä ja hengitti syvään.  
  
”Scorpius”, Draco sanoi viimein lempeästi. ”Kyllä minä pidän herra Potterista. Me emme vain ole – läheisiä – samalla tavalla kuin vaikka sinun Pansy-tätisi kanssa.”  
”Ai”, Scorpius rypisti otsaansa. ”No hyvä. Ehkä sinä voit tulla mukaan, jos menen käymään lomalla heillä?”  
”Ehkä”, Draco sanoi varovasti tahtomatta antaa katteettomia lupauksia pojalleen. ”Katsotaan. Toisaalta on epäkohteliasta mennä kylään ilman kutsua.”  
”Mutta kyllähän herra Potterkin tuli tänne ilman kutsua ja oliko se muka niin kamalaa? Onko aina pakko noudattaa jotain tyhmää etikettiä?” Scorpius kuulosti tuohtuneelta.  
  
Draco joutui sulkemaan uudelleen silmänsä.  
  
”Olet oikeassa”, hän viimein sanoi ja yritti hymyillä. ”Kuten sanoin, katsotaan. Nyt, hyvää yötä.”  
”Hyvää yötä”, Scorpius huokaisi, sillä tämä tiesi, ettei Dracoa kannattanut painostaa liikaa.  
  
Juuri kun Draco oli astumassa salonkiin, Scorpiuksen ääni pysäytti hänet uudelleen.  
  
”Mikä se mistelijuttu oikein oli?”  
  
”En tiedä”, Draco huokaisi ja vilkaisi poikaansa. ”Toivoin, että sinä olisit kertonut minulle.”  
  
Mutta Scorpius kohautti vain olkiaan.  
  
”Hyvää joulua isä”, Scorpius sanoi ja kääntyi viimein mennäkseen portaisiin.  
”Hyvää joulua Scorpius”, Draco sanoi ja katseli, kuinka hänen poikansa kiipesi toiseen kerrokseen.  
  
Sitten Draco asteli salonkiin ja istahti takan ääreen samaan tuoliin, josta oli noussut vasta jokunen aika sitten avaamaan oven Harrylle ja tämän pojalle. Draco katseli pöydällä olevia viinilaseja sekä avattua pulloa, joka hänen oli ollut tarkoitus jakaa Harryn kanssa. Nyt hän kaatoi lasillisen itselleen, ihaili hetken viinin kaunista väriä, nuuhkaisi sen aromia ja maistoi. Harry olisi varmasti pitänyt tästä viinistä.  
  
Oli ollut yllätys, kun Dracolle oli paljastunut, että myös Harry oli kiinnostunut viineistä. Ehkä Dracolla oli tästä vääränlainen mielikuva ja hän jäikin miettimään mitä muita salaisuuksia Harry mahtoi kätkeä sisälleen.  
  
Ottaen uuden siemauksen viiniä, Draco antoi sen valua hitaasti alas kurkustaan ummistaessaan samalla silmänsä. Hän palasi ajatuksissaan takaisin siihen hetkeen kun he olivat seisoneet mistelin alla, ja Harry oli hipaissut huulillaan Dracon huulia. Hetki oli ollut kaikkea sitä mitä Draco toivoi, että se ei olisi ollut. Hän oli ollut vähällä purskahtaa itkuun, kun hän oli ymmärtänyt mistä oli kyse, etteivät he pääsisi pois tilanteesta suutelematta. Ja se kaikki oli niin väärin.  
  
Jos Dracolla oli elämässään yksi ainoa mahdollisuus suudella Harry Potteria, niin se mahdollisuus oli mennyt nyt ikuisiksi ajoiksi, eikä hän saisi sitä koskaan takaisin.  
  
Kuka kumma sen mistelin oli laittanut sinne? Draco ei voinut ymmärtää, sillä ainakin Scorpiuksen katseessa oli ollut täysin puhdasta uteliaisuutta tämän nähdessä mistelin ensimmäistä kertaa Harryn kädessä. Mutta kuka ikinä sen olikaan virittänyt, oli pilannut Dracolta jotain ainutlaatuista.  
  
Turhaantuneena Draco joi hieman lisää viiniä.  
  
No, ellei muuta niin ainakin hänellä oli mahdollisuus palata muistoon niin monta kertaa kuin haluaisi. Se ei kuitenkaan olisi sama, sillä niin pitkään kuin mitään ei ollut tapahtunut, Draco oli saattanut haaveilla. Hän oli miettinyt useita erilaisia vaihtoehtoja ja mahdollisuuksia missä ja miten he suutelisivat Harryn kanssa ensimmäisen kerran. Eikä pakkosuudelma lumotun mistelin alla kuulunut Dracon haaveisiin, kaikkea muuta.  
  
Hän oli ajatellut ennemmin jotain romanttista paikkaa, kuten vaikka Ranskan Rivieraa. Kuinka he olisivat Harryn kanssa päätyneet sinne yhdessä, ei ollut tärkeä seikka Dracon haaveissa. Nehän olivat vain haaveita, jotain minkä ei pitänyt koskaan tapahtua oikeasti. Mutta siellä he kävelisivät rantabulevardia käsikädessä, ihailisivat tyyntä ja turkoosia merta sekä auringonlaskua kunnes pysähtyisivät ja kietoisivat kätensä toisensa ympärille. Sitten Harry painaisi pehmeät huulensa vasten Dracon suuta ja he hukkuisivat yhä uusiin ja uusiin suudelmiin auringon viimeisten säteiden kimmeltäessä veden pinnalla.  
  
Toinen Dracon suosikkihaaveensa, talvinen versio, oli Lontoon luonnontieteellisen museon luistinrata. Draco käveli siellä usein joulun alla ja katseli pariskuntia, jotka luistelivat yhdessä ja pysähtyivät välillä suutelemaan. Saman hetken hän haluaisi jakaa Harryn kanssa. Luistella tämän kanssa ympäri kaukaloa, pysähtyä ja painautua Harrya vasten ja uppoutua lämpimään suudelmaan.  
  
Nyt mahdollisuus heidän ensisuudelmaansa oli ohi, ja ellei Draco olisi ottanut tilannetta haltuun, sekin mahdollisuus olisi valunut täysin hukkaan, niin saamattomalta Harry oli vaikuttanut. Draco pysähtyi miettimään hetkeä ja tunsi punastuvansa uudelleen. Harryn ensimmäinen hipaisu oli ollut haparoiva ja epävarma ja Draco oli iloinen, että oli antanut vaistojensa ohjata itseään ja ottanut tilanteen haltuun.  
  
Tosin siinä vaiheessa, kun Harryn kädet olivat vaeltaneet Dracon pakaroille kuumina ja varmoina, Draco oli painikoinut. Entä jos Harry ei halunnut häntä? Entä jos Harry ei edes pitänyt oikeasti miehistä ja oli vain ajautunut nauttimaan tilanteesta? Entä jos Harry torjuisi hänet? Tai nauraisi hänelle, hänen kiihkolleen?  
  
Niin tilanne oli rauennut ja Draco oli jäänyt miettimään, mitä Harry olisi tehnyt hänelle, jos he olisivat sittenkin jatkaneet vielä hieman pidempään. Nyt hän ei saisi koskaan tietää, vaan hänellä olisi vain muisto tuosta hetkestä.  
  
Huokaisten Draco joi loput viinistään ja leijutti vajaan pullon pois. Ei kannattanut murehtia asiaa, jolle hän ei mahtanut enää mitään. Draco saattoi vain toivoa, että he tapaisivat Harryn kanssa uudelleen. Ehkä hän voisi sittenkin mennä käymään Harryn luona jonain päivänä, jos Scorpius menisi sinne kylään.  
  
Sitä odotellessa Draco voisi aina palata muistoissaan heidän suudelmaansa ja ehkä haaveilla hieman lisää. Niinpä Draco heilautti taikasauvaansa ja joulukuusen lumotut valot hiipuivat sammuksiin, kotitontut huolehtisivat takan tulesta. Sitten hän suuntasi hiljaisen kartanon läpi omaan makuuhuoneeseen, sulki oven takanaan ja riisuutui ennen kuin asettautui sänkyynsä. Lakanoiden viileys tuntui miellyttävältä Dracon hieman lämpimällä iholla, ja ainakin se viimeistään hillitsi hänen nivusissaan jo pitkään tuntunutta tykytystä.  
  
Hengittäen muutaman kerran syvään, Draco sulki silmänsä ja päätti nukkua.  
  


*

  
Kirkkaan pakkasyön jälkeen taivas oli vetäytynyt pilveen ja lunta leijaili hiljalleen niin, että maa oli kauttaaltaan pehmeän, valkoinen lumen peitossa. Draco katseli ikkunasta ulos istuessaan äitinsä kanssa aamupalapöydässä, Scorpius nukkui edelleen.  
  
”Onko sinulla suunnitelmia tälle päivälle kultaseni?” Narcissa kysyi voidellessaan paahtoleipäänsä.  
”Menen käymään Pansyn ja Blaisen luona”, Draco vastasi ennen kuin siemaisi teetään.  
”Kuulostaa mukavalta, kerro heille terveiseni”, Narcissa sanoi ennen kuin otti pienen haukkauksen leivästään.  
”Tietenkin”, Draco sanoi aivan kuten hänen äitinsä odotti hänen sanovan.  
  
He jatkoivat ateriointia hiljaisuudessa, aivan kuten joka aamu. Yleensä vain Dracon lehden rapina säesti heidän aamiaistaan, mutta tänä aamuna lehteä ei oltu jaettu joulun vuoksi.  
  
Draco oli lapsesta saakka kasvatettu noudattamaan tiukkaa velhoetikettiä, ja vanhat tavat istuivat tiukassa, vaikka hänen isänsä oli maannut mullan alla jo vuosia. Tutut kaavat ja rutiinit toivat kuitenkin myös turvaa, ja se oli jotain mitä Draco arvosti etenkin juuri tänä aamuna.  
  
Vaikka hän oli ulkoisesti tyyni ja hillitty, hänen ajatuksensa harhailivat tuon tuosta edelliseen iltaan ja siihen mitä mistelin alla oli tapahtunut. Draco pystyi edelleen tuntemaan Harryn huulet omillaan ja tämän lämpöä hohkavan vartalon allaan. Puoli yötä hän olikin pyörinyt sängyssään ja yrittänyt olla ajattelematta asiaa liikaa. Mutta lopulta hän oli joutunut antamaan periksi.  
  
Ei se ollut tietenkään ensimmäinen kerta, kun Draco oli hyväillyt itseään ajatellen Harrya. Tällä kertaa tilanne oli kuitenkin ollut erilainen, sillä Dracolla oli edelleen tuoreessa muistissa se, miltä Harry oli tuntunut häntä vasten. Muistikuva oli siivittänyt hänen mielikuvitustaan samaa vauhtia, kun käsi oli nopeuttanut liikettään. Lauetessaan viimein vapisten ja huohottaen, Draco oli saattanut ajatella vain Harryn kuumaa suuta ja siltä, miltä olisi tuntunut, jos hän olisi oman käden sijaan saanut uppoutua sinne.  
  
Muisto sai Dracon punastumaan ja hän vilkaisi nopeasti äitiään, mutta Narcissa Malfoy tuijotti ikkunasta ulos kasvoillaan ilmeetön naamio.  
  
Aikaisemmin, kun Draco oli ajatellut Harrya yksityisinä hetkinään, hän oli joutunut kuvittelemaan mitä tämä todella tuntuisi. Ei noita hetkiä ollut kovin montaa, tai Draco ei tohtinut ainakaan myöntää sitä, mutta vuosien saatossa Harry oli pysynyt sinnikkäästi Dracon fantasialistalla.  
  
Kaikki oli alkanut varmaan jo heidän ollessaan Tylypahkassa. Vaikka Harry oli välillä ärsyttänyt Dracon hulluuden partaalle pelkällä olemassa olollaan, hän oli silti huomannut, ettei pystynyt olemaan ajattelematta tätä. Sillä jokin Harryssa kiehtoi ja aiheutti mukavaa kutinaa Dracon vatsanpohjassa. Kun Draco oli herännyt ensimmäisen märän unensa jälkeen ja muistanut, minkälaista unta oli nähnyt hänestä ja Harrysta, hän oli ollut vähällä kuolla häpeästä. Miksi hänen täytyi ihastua kaikista maailman velhoista juuri siihen, johon ei olisi saanut?  
  
Draco oli tiennyt jo ennen Tylypahkaan tuloaan, ettei hän ollut normaali velho. Ei ainakaan sillä mittapuulla, millä hänen isänsä asiaa mittasi. Draco ei ollut kiinnostunut tytöistä, hän ja Astorian isosisko olivat tehneet asiasta tutkimusta kesällä ennen koulun alkamista, niin että Draco oli varmistunut asiasta. Sen sijaan Draco katseli mielellään huispaavia velhoja lehdestä, joka hänelle tuli joka kuukausi. Onneksi hänen isänsä luuli kiinnostuksen johtuvan pelkästä halusta oppia lajista mahdollisimman paljon.  
  
Se tosiasia, että Dracon ja Astorian avioliitto oli sovittu jo heidän ollessaan lapsia, huoletti Dracoa silloin tällöin. Mitä vanhemmaksi hän kasvoi, sitä paremmin hän ymmärsi, ettei voisi koskaan olla Astorialle sellainen aviomies, kun tämä ansaitsisi. Mutta kun hän jakoi huolensa tulevalle vaimolleen, tämä puolestaan uskoi Dracolle oman salaisuutensa. Astoria epäili, että hän kantoi heidän sukuaan riivaavaa verenkirousta, mutta ei ollut uskaltanut kertoa asiasta vanhemmilleen.  
  
Salaisuudet lähensivät heitä ja Draco uskoutui Astorialle entistä enemmän. Ei hän koskaan jakanut sitä suurinta salaisuuttaan, että hän oli korviaan myöten ihastunut Harryyn. Mutta kaiken muun hän kertoi. Yhdessä he vetäytyivät kesäisin kartanon puutarhaan, supisivat päät yhdessä ja heidän vanhempansa kuvittelivat, että he olivat umpirakastuneita toisiinsa.  
  
Sitten sota oli kiihtynyt ja heidän kaikkien tulevaisuus oli äkkiä näyttänyt epävarmalta. Draco oli pakotettu toimimaan taas kerran sukunsa puolesta, ja seistessään Pimeyden Lordin edessä vasen käsivarsi paljastettuna, Draco oli ymmärtänyt, ettei hänellä oikeasti ollut edes muita vaihtoehtoja.  
  
Kaikesta huolimatta Harry ei jättänyt Dracon ajatuksia rauhaan. Tämä ilmestyi hänen uniinsa ja Draco tarttui mahdollisuuteen kuin hukkuva oljenkorteen. Öisin hän huokaili Harryn nimeä tyynyynsä ja päivisin hän seisoi pää pystyssä isänsä rinnalla. Tasapainoilu oli haastavaa ja Draco oli ollut itkeä helpotuksesta nähdessään Harryn viimein kukistavan Voldemortin.  
  
Mutta jos Draco oli kuvitellut, että Harryn voitettua sodan, Draco olisi ollut viimein vapaa ihastuksestaan Harryyn ja voisi siirtyä elämässään eteenpäin, niin kaikkea muuta.  
  
Kun Harry oli noussut todistamaan Dracon ja hänen äitinsä puolesta velhoneuvoston edessä, Draco oli ymmärtänyt, ettei pääsisi koskaan eroon haaveistaan. Harry oli seurannut haamuna Dracoa läpi hänen avioliittonsa, Scorpiuksen syntymän, Astorian kuoleman ja sen jälkeisen yksinäisen elämän. Ja nyt Harry oli äkkiä aineellistunut haaveista todelliseksi, vaikkakin vain yhden suudelman ajaksi, mutta silti.  
  
”Scorpiuksen ei pitäisi nukkua liian pitkään”, Narcissan ääni keskeytti yllättäen Dracon mietteet ja hän nosti päätään.  
”Ei tietenkään äiti, lähetän kotitontun herättämään hänet”, Draco sanoi nopeasti ja oli jo napsauttamassa sormiaan kun ovelta kuului tuttu ääni.  
  
”Huomenta famu, huomenta isä”, Scorpius sanoi. ”Anteeksi kun olen myöhässä aamupalalta.”  
”Et suinkaan”, Draco hymyili pojalleen ennen kuin Narcissa ehti avata suutaan. ”Nyt on loma, joten tietenkin saat nukkua hieman pidempään kuin normaalisti.”  
  
Tyytyväisenä Scorpius hymyili ja istuutui pöytään. Draco katseli, kuinka hänen poikansa kaatoi itselleen tuoremehua ennen kuin ryhtyi lusikoimaan murojaan. Hän ja Astoria olivat sopineet jo varhaisessa vaiheessa, ettei heidän lapsensa joutuisi kantamaan puhdasveristen velhosukujen taakkaa. Toki he opettaisivat pojalleen hyvät käytöstavat ja muuta hyödyllistä, mutta he eivät koskaan alistaisi tätä samojen vaatimusten ja paineiden alle, mihin heidät itsensä oli pakotettu. Scorpius ei joutuisi koskaan menemään naimisiin pakosta ja tämä saisi olla juuri sen ihmisen kanssa, jota rakastaisi. Tiettyjä perinteitä ei kannattanut siirtää jälkipolville.  
  
”Onko sinulla ollut mukava joulu?” Narcissa kysyi Scorpiukselta.  
”On famu”, poika vastasi.  
”Kuulinko oikein, että täällä kävi eilen vieraita”, Narcissan ääni oli edelleen lempeä, mutta katse mikä tämä loi Dracoon, oli terävä.  
”Joo”, Scorpius innostui. ”Albus ja herra Potter kävivät, Albus toi minulle joululahjan.”  
”Niinkö?” Narcissa ei tällä kertaa vilkaissut Dracoa, mutta hän oli aistivinaan äitinsä äänestä paheksuntaa.  
”Olen pahoillani”, Draco puuttui puheeseen. ”He tulivat yllättäen, ilmoittamatta. Tarjosin Harrylle kuitenkin viiniä sillä välin kun pojat vaihtoivat lahjojaan.”  
”Se oli hyvin ystävällistä sinulta kultaseni”, Narcissa katsoi nyt Draco silmiin. ”Harry Potter on hieno ihminen ja hän on auttanut perhettämme suuresti, älä koskaan unohda sitä Draco.”  
”En”, Draco mumisi ja käänsi päänsä, jospa hänen äitinsä vain tietäisi, ettei Draco pystynyt unohtamaan Harrya noin vain.  
  
Vaikka Dracon kasvatus oli ollut ankara, oli hän vähitellen onnistunut pyristelemään irti tietyistä opeista. Sitä oli auttanut suuresti Astorian vankka tuki, sekä se tosiasia että Lucius Malfoy oli tuomittu Azkabaniin. Draco ei ollut nähnyt isäänsä kuin muutaman kerran tämän vankeusaikana ennen kuin Lucius oli kuollut.  
  
Siitä huolimatta Draco ei ollut varma, pystyisikö hän koskaan tulemaan ulos kaapistaan. Nuorempana hän oli haaveillut, että jonain päivänä Harry tulisi hänen luokseen, vannoisi ikuista rakkautta ja yhdessä he murtaisivat vanhoillisen velhoyhteisön muurit. Se oli kuitenkin hupsu haave, joka tosin tuntui taas voimakkaammalta, kiitos eilisen suudelman.  
  
Haaveiden oli kuitenkin turvallisempaa pysyä haaveina, salaisina hetkinä yön pimeydessä, kuvitelmina ja unelmina. Tosin nyt, kun Draco oli saanut maistaa ja tuntea pienen hetken, miltä tuntui olla Harryn lähellä, aivan iholla, yhtäkkiä olikin vaikeaa antaa haaveiden olla vain haaveita.  
  
Huokaisten Draco tarttui teekuppiinsa ja antoi katseensa vaeltaa jälleen kerran lumisessa maisemassa.  
  


*

  
”Draco!” Pansy Zabinin ääni kajahti, kun Draco astui ulos takasta tyylikkäästi sisustettuun oleskeluhuoneeseen.  
”Pansy”, Draco halasi ystäväänsä ja suukotti tätä kummallekin poskelle.  
”Blaise, Draco on täällä”, Pansy huusi jonnekin päin asuntoa ennen kuin ohjasi Dracon istumaan sohvalle. ”Juotavaa?”  
”Kyllä kiitos”, Draco vastasi ja katseli kuinka Pansy liukui sulavasti tarjoilupöydän luo ja avasi kristallikarahvin korkin.  
  
Hetken päästä Dracon eteen leijui voimakkaasti savulta tuoksuva lasillinen parasta Ogdenin tuliviskiä. Draco nappasi lasin ilmasta ja kohotti sitä Pansyn suuntaan, joka vastasi eleeseen. Varovasti Draco kostutti huuliaan meripihkan värisellä nesteellä ja antoi pienen tilkan valua hitaasti suuhunsa.  
  
”Mitä kuuluu?” Pansy istahti Dracon viereen ja veti pitkät säärensä alleen.  
”Kiitos hyvää”, Draco hymyili ja vilkaisi ystäväänsä nopeasti. ”Entä kuinka teidän joulunne on sujunut?”  
”Hyvin”, Pansy sanoi hitaasti ja siristi silmiään, aivan kun olisi arvioinut Dracoa.  
”Hienoa”, Draco hymyili ja nosti lasin uudelleen huulilleen, hän tunsi olonsa levottomaksi Pansyn tutkivan katseen alla.  
  
”Jotain on tapahtunut”, Pansy sanoi hetken päästä kun oli ensin aikansa tuijottanut Dracoa.  
”Mistä sinä niin päättelet”, Draco sanoi ja toivoi kuulostavansa riittävän hämmästyneeltä, mutta hän tunsi ystävänsä, Pansya ei noin vain hämätty.  
” _Mitä_ on tapahtunut?” Pansy kysyi ja kun Draco vain pudisteli päätään, pukkasi tätä olkapäähän.  
”Missä Blaise viipyy?” Draco yritti vaihtaa puheenaihetta, mutta turhaan.  
”Minä näen, että jotain on tapahtunut ja ellet sinä kerro sitä itse, lupaan että kiskon sen sinusta ulos”, Pansy osoitti sormellaan suoraan Dracon nenään.  
  
Tietenkään Draco ei aikonut kertoa Pansylle mitään. Vaikka tämä olikin hänen pitkäaikaisempia ja luotettavimpia ystäviään, tätä Draco ei tahtonut jakaa hänelle.  
  
”Sinä olet tavannut jonkun”, Pansy sanoi tarkasteltuaan vielä hetken Dracoa.  
”Mitä? En tietenkään ole!” Draco puuskahti ja siemaisi taas tuliviskiään.  
”Kyllä olet”, Pansy hymyili nyt voitonriemuisesti. ”Ja koska juot viskiäsi tuohon tahtiin, taidan myös tietää, kuka se joku on.”  
”Etkä tiedä”, Draco sanoi ja tajusi itsekin kuulostavansa uppiniskaiselta pikkulapselta.  
”Kyllä vain! Odotahan kun Blaise tulee ja pääsen kertomaan hänelle, että sinä olet – ”  
”Ei”, Draco sanoi nopeasti ja ymmärsi välittömästi astuneensa Pansyn ansaan.  
”Ha!” Pansyn voitonriemua ei peittänyt enää mikään. ”Minä arvasin! Se on Potter!”  
  
Hetken Draco kiristeli hampaitaan ennen kuin lopulta nyökkäsi hitaasti.  
  
”Mutta lupaa, ettei sano mitään Blaiselle”, Draco lähes anoi.  
”Hyvä on, en kerro”, Pansy lupasi, mutta jatkoi: ”jos sinä kerrot _kaiken_ mitä on tapahtunut.”  
”Ei ole tapahtunut mit –”, Pansyn varoittava katse sai Dracon nielaisemaan ja korjaamaan sanojaan, ”paljon mitään.”  
  
Sitten Draco kertoi muutamalla sanalla lyhyesti edellisen illan tapahtumat, Pansyn eläytyessä tarinaan huokailemalla juuri oikeissa kohdissa.  
  
”Sinä siis suutelit häntä”, Pansy sanoi kiihkeästi kuiskaten. ”Entä mitä nyt?”  
”Mitä _mitä nyt_?” Draco ihmetteli. ”Ei ole mitään _mitä nyt_.”  
”Totta kai on”, Pansy sanoi ja taputti riemuissaan. ”Sinä menet tietenkin Scorpiuksen kanssa käymään hänen luonaan ja toivotaan, että sielläkin olisi tuollainen lumottu misteli. Tai hei – minä keksin! Niitä myydään siinä Weasleyn pilapuodissa, voit käydä ostamassa sellaisen sieltä.”  
”Myydäänkö?” Draco vatsassa muljahti yllättäen.  
  
Olivatko pojat todella kepposen takana, vaikka olivatkin väittäneet muuta? Mutta miksi ihmeessä he haluaisivat, että heidän isänsä joutuisivat suutelemaan toisiaan? Asia ei käynyt mitenkään päin Dracon järkeen ja hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät kun Blaise astui huoneeseen.  
  
”Anteeksi kun minulla kesti, pieniä ongelmia hyydykkeen kanssa”, Blaise hymyili ja tuli kättelemään Dracoa.  
”Ei mitään”, Draco koetti hymyillä mahdollisimman rennosti, vaikka huomasikin Pansyn mulkoilevan miestään synkästi.  
  
Draco puolestaan oli tyytyväinen Blaisen ajoituksesta, sillä hän ei olisi pystynyt puhumaan Pansyn kanssa enää hetkeäkään Harrysta. Ei sillä, etteikö hän olisi _voinut_ puhua asiasta. Se oli vain niin herkkä ja tuore, ja Draco tahtoi vaalia muistoa vielä hetken ennen kuin lähtisi ruotimaan sen jokaista pientä yksityiskohtaa myöten Pansyn kanssa.  
  
Astorian kuoleman jälkeen, Pansy oli ollut Dracolle suurena apuna ja tukena. Ei niinkään surutyössä, vaan Dracon kipuillessa itsensä ja minuutensa kanssa. Hän tiesi, ettei tahtoisi uusiin naimisiin, kuten velhoperinteet velvoittivat. Sillä Draco tiesi, ettei hän koskaan löytäisi toista yhtä ymmärtäväistä naista kuin Astoria oli ollut. Eikä hän jaksaisi elää myöskään valheessa. Vaikka hän ei voisi olla avoimesti oma itsensä, hän voisi kuitenkin elää sellaista elämää kuin itse halusi.  
  
Tässä hän tiesi Pansyn tukevan häntä täysin. Se, että Pansy oli saanut puolivahingossa tietää Dracon ihastuksesta Harryyn, oli asia mitä Draco aina silloin tällöin katui. Ja juuri tänään hän katui asiaa erityisen paljon. Toisaalta asiassa oli hyväkin puolensa, Pansy oli työnsä puolesta toimittajana hyvin perillä Harryn liikkeistä ja osasi kertoa Dracolle, ettei Harry ollut löytänyt ainakaan ketään vakituista kumppania avioeronsa jälkeen. Muutamia satunnaisia tuttavuuksia tällä oli ollut, jästejä suurimmaksi osin, aivan kuten Dracolla itselläänkin.  
  
Astorian kuoleman jälkeen, Draco oli viimein antanut itselleen luvan kokeilla miltä tuntuisi olla täysin oma itsensä. Tietenkään hän ei ollut voinut hankkia seuraa velhomaailmasta, vaan hän oli etsinyt jästien suosittuja klubeja, nekin pääasiassa ulkomailla ja hankkinut ensikosketuksensa miesten kanssa siellä. Mutta seitsemän vuotiaan lapsen yksinhuoltajaisänä, hänellä ei ollut usein tilaisuutta toteuttaa itseään, ja niinpä kokeilut olivat lähinnä hätäisiä pikapanoja klubien vessoissa tai sivukujilla.  
  
Joskus Draco oli leikitellyt ajatuksella maksaa seurasta, mutta hän oli ymmärtänyt myös sen riskit. Vaikka hänen pimeän piirtonsa saattoi näyttää viattomalta tatuoinnilta, Draco ei silti voinut koskaan tietää, etteikö joku olisi tunnistanut sitä. Niinpä tuntikausien peuhaaminen lakanoiden välissä sai jäädä haaveeksi.  
  
”Pitäisikö sinun käydä katsomassa, ettei kana kuivu liikaa”, Pansy sanoi laskien kätensä miehensä käsivarrelle Dracon havahtuessa mietteistään.  
”Olet oikeassa kultaseni”, Blaise suukotti Pansya päälaelle, laski oman viskilasinsa sohvapöydälle ja kohautti anteeksipyytävästi olkiaan Dracolle ennen kuin poistui huoneesta.  
”Voitko vilkaista samalla, että se Viognier on pysynyt sopivassa lämpötilassa viilennystaian alla?” Pansy huikkasi miehensä perään ennen kuin kääntyi Dracon puoleen.  
  
”No niin”, Pansy sanoi kumartuen lähemmäs Dracoa. ”Nyt laaditaan suunnitelma, jolla sinä viettelet Potterin.”  
”Laaditaanko?” Draco kysyi ihmeissään.  
”Tietenkin”, Pansy tuhahti. ”Minä olen katsonut aivan riittävän pitkään tuota sinun haikailuasi Potterin perään, joten sille on viimein tehtävä jotain.”  
”Pansy – ”, Draco toivoi, että voisi hillitä ystäväänsä.  
”No niin, ensinnäkin meidän täytyy miettiä kuinka voit viettää aikaa hänen seurassaan niin kauan, että hän oivaltaa miten upea olet”, Pansy innostui. ”Ja sitten täytyy tietenkin miettiä mitä puet päällesi, sillä sinun on oltava mahdollisimman edustava. Ehdottomasti jotain, mikä korostaa takamustasi.”  
”Pansy – ”, Draco vaikeroi.  
”Miksi Dracon täytyy korostaa takapuoltaan?” Blaise kysyi ovelta ja Draco tunsi helahtavansa kirkkaan punaiseksi.  
”Pöh”, Pansy huitaisi miehensä suuntaan, mutta hänen katseensa kertoi Dracolle, ettei tämä keskustelu ollut vielä ohi.  
”Ruoka on valmista”, Blaise sanoi ja Draco nousi kiitollisena ylös.  
  
Mitä tahansa muuta kuin Pansyn suunnitelmia.  
  


*

  
Tietenkään Draco ei mahtanut ystävälleen mitään. Seuraavana päivänä tämä ilmestyi kartanoon, pisti Dracon vaatekaapin ylösalaisin ja kysyi Scorpiukselta, milloin tämä olikaan menossa käymään Pottereiden luona. Kun Scorpius vastasi, ettei ollut sopinut mitään erityistä, Pansy ilmoitti, että iltapäivällä olisi oikein hyvä. Ihmeissään Scorpius nosti kulmiaan isälleen, mutta Draco vain huokaisi ja mumisi jotain Pansyn työstä.  
  
”Mutta en minä halua, että Pansy vakoilee herra Potteria”, Scorpius sanoi hieman hädissään.  
”En minä vakoile”, Pansy sanoi ja huitaisi kädellään.  
”Niin mutta – ”, Scorpius yritti.  
”Kuulehan poikaseni”, Pansy kumartui Scorpiuksen puoleen, ”minä tiedän tästä _herra_ Potterista asioista, joista sinä et osaa uneksiakaan.”  
  
Välittömästi Scorpiuksen silmiin syttyi kiinnostunut ilme ja tämä nojautui eteenpäin kuullakseen jonkun mehukkaan juorun, mutta Pansy vaan naputti nenänsä pieltä etusormellaan ja iski silmää. Draco yritti olla välittämättä sisällään myllertävästä tunteesta, joka vain voimistui kun Pansy vilkaisi häntä ja iski hänellekin silmää.  
  
Kun Scorpius oli sitten lähtenyt takaisin omiin puuhiinsa, Draco nosti kysyvästi kulmaansa Pansylle.  
  
”Et viitsisi jakaa sitä mitä ikinä sitten tiedätkin”, hän sanoi.  
”Hmmm”, Pansy sanoi ja tutki kynsiään muka kiinnostuneena.  
”Ole kiltti”, Draco huokaisi ja pyöritti silmiään nähdessään Pansyn tyytyväisen katseen.  
  
”Noo”, Pansy aloitti ja kohensi ryhtiään. ”Sinähän tiedät, että seuraan silloin tällöin – ihan vain pitääkseni ammattitaitoani yllä – Potterin liikkeitä. Ja hän on aika suosittu näky tietyissä jästipaikoissa. Eikä hänen ikänsä näytä olevan mikään este, sillä hän on edelleen aika hyvässä kunnossa ikäisekseen.”  
”Pansy”, Draco murahti varoittavasti, sillä hän vihasi naisen kryptistä puhetapaa.  
”Hyvä on”, Pansy huokaisi. ”Hän käy silloin tällöin sellaisilla klubeilla kuin Village, Heaven ja – ”, Pansy piti taidepaussin mikä sai Dracon lähes pyörittelemään silmiään, ”G.A.Y.”  
”Mitä?” Draco ähkäisi hämmästyneenä.  
”Oi kyllä”, Pansy näytti kissalta, joka oli juuri saanut eteensä kulhollisen kermaa.  
  
”Eikä hän koskaan lähde sieltä yksin”, Pansy jatkoi ja iski taas silmää. ”En toki tiedä, kuinka paljon haluat tietää, mutta hän vaikuttaa kyllä osaavan hommansa. Ainakin niistä äänistä päätellen, joita olen kuullut suljettujen ovien takaa.”  
”Hmmm”, Draco yritti tuhahtaa, vaikka hänen sisuksissaan myllersikin ikävällä tavalla.  
  
Oli eri asia arvailla kuin tietää, eikä hän tahtonut kuulla enää enempää. Joten niinpä Draco nousi nopeasti ylös ja kääntyi tutkimaan Pansyn hänelle valitsemia vaatteita. Vaikka Pansyn tiedot antoivatkin toivoa, niin silti Dracon sisällä jyskytti epävarmuus. Ei ollut sanottu, että Harry olisi kiinnostunut mistään vakavammasta. Ehkä tämä vain etsi yhden yön juttuja? Ehkä tämä tahtoi olla villi ja vapaa monen avioliittovuoden jälkeen?  
  
”Draco”, Pansy oli tullut seisomaan hänen taakseen ja laski hellästi kätensä Dracon olalle. ”Anteeksi, jos loukkasin sinua jotenkin. Ajattelin, että olisit ilahtunut tiedosta.”  
”Kyllä minä ilahduinkin”, Draco kääntyi katsomaan Pansyn huolestuneita kasvoja. ”En vain tiedä, pystynkö tähän.”  
”Tietenkin pystyt”, Pansy hymyili. ”Sillä tiedätkö mitä, Potter valitsee aika usein hoikkia blondeja itselleen, juuri sellaisia kuin sinä.”  
  
Tieto sai Dracon punastumaan ja painamaan katseensa. Voisiko se olla mahdollista? Voisiko Harry olla kiinnostunut hänestä? Draco hymyili itsekseen ja mietti, kuinka hänen pitäisi toimia Harryn suhteen.  
  
  
Seisoessaan myöhemmin sinä päivänä Harryn oven takana pullollinen Valpolicellaa kainalossaan, Draco mietti, oliko hän sittenkin tekemässä elämänsä suurinta virhettä. Kun Potter viimein avasi oven Dracolle ja Scorpiukselle, tämä näytti pöllämystyneeltä ja siltä, että oli juuri herännyt.  
  
”Draco?” Harryn ääni oli hämmästynyt ja tämä hieroi silmiään.  
”Anteeksi, häiritsemmekö?” Draco kysyi ja viittasi vierellään seisovaan poikaansa.  
”Ette suinkaan”, Harry sanoi ja avasi ovea päästäen heidät eteiseen. ”Tuota – Scorpius, sinähän tiedät missä Albuksen huone on. Ja Draco, oleskeluhuone on tuolla. Minä – palaan aivan pian.”  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry kääntyi ja lähti harppomaan käytävää pitkin jättäen Dracon seisomaan hämmästyneenä eteiseen viinipullo edelleen kädessään.  
  
”Minä voin näyttää missä olohuone on”, Scorpius sanoi hymyillen ja osoitti Dracolle naulakkoa, mihin oli juuri riisunut kaapunsa.  
”Kiitos”, Draco vastasi ja pohti, oliko hänen poikansa huomannut mitään omituista Harryn käytöksestä.  
  
Istuessaan Harryn sohvalla odottamassa, että tämä tulisi huoneeseen, Draco mietti jälleen kerran, oliko hän tehnyt oikein vai oliko hän mokannut oikein kunnolla. Mutta kun Harry astui viimein huoneeseen, selvästikin eri vaatteissa missä oli tullut avaamaan oven, ja hymyili lämpimästi Dracolle, hän päätti, että oli tehnyt oikein.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harryn PoV

Dracon suu oli yhtä kuuma kuin heidän suudellessaan mistelin alla. Harry haukkoi henkeään ja yritti päästä vielä lähemmäs allaan olevaa miestä, joka vastasi hänen kosketukseensa ahnaasti.  
  
”Tämä – pois”, Harry huohotti ja yritti napittaa Dracon kauluspaitaa auki.  
”Nnnng – kyllä”, Draco vastasi ja Harry tunsi, kuinka tämän kovuus painautui vasten hänen lonkkaansa.  
” _Nyt_ ”, Harry ei välittänyt, että hänen äänestään tihkui suoranainen epätoivo, sillä hän halusi vain tuntea Dracon itseään vasten, mielellään alastomana ja mielellään mahdollisimman pian.  
  
Samaan aikaan kun Harry kiskoi Dracon paitaa, tämä oli siirtynyt avaamaan Harryn housuja ja Harry päästi helpottuneen huokauksen, kun Dracon pitkät sormet tavoittivat hänen elimensä ja puristivat sitä enää vain ohuen kankaan läpi.  
  
Kun Harry oli jokin aika sitten avannut ulko-ovensa ja löytänyt Dracon seisomassa sen takaa, hän oli hämmentynyt hetkeksi. Tilanne oli kuitenkin muuttunut nopeasti, kun he olivat istuneet oleskeluhuoneessa ja siemailleet täyteläistä Amaronea. Hetkessä Harry olikin huomannut, että hänellä oli syli täynnä erittäin kuumaa ja erittäin halukasta Draco Malfoyta, eikä hänellä ollut suinkaan mitään sitä vastaan.  
  
”Harry – ”, Draco voihkaisi ja työnsi lantiotaan vaativammin Harrya vasten.  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harry huohotti Dracon korvaan ja näykki hellästi tämän leukalinjaa.  
”Kaiken – sinut”, Draco vastasi ja Harry suuteli miestä ahnaasti antaen kielensä valloittaa tämän suun kokonaan.  
  
Harry tunsi olevansa räjähtämispisteessä. Hänen erektionsa sykki vaativana hänen housuissaan, Dracon kuuma vartalo suorastaan kiemurteli hänen allaan ja hänestä tuntui, ettei mikään silti riittänyt.  
  
Kop, kop.  
  
Ei nyt, Harry ajatteli ja kirosi mielessään pöllön ajoituksen. Hän ei todellakaan avaisi tuolle pahuksen linnulle ikkunaa.  
  
Kop, kop.  
  
Eikö tuolla eläimellä ollut silmiä päässään, eikö se _nähnyt_ , että hänellä oli juuri nyt parempaa tekemistä?  
  
Samassa Draco päästi pitkän voihkaisun hänen allaan ja Harry toivoi, että olisi voinut upottaa itsensä vaalean miehen sisään saman tien aina pohjaan saakka.  
  
”Draco”, Harry mumisi vasten lämmintä ihoa suudellen toisen pehmeyttä ja sai suuhunsa jotain karheaa –  
  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin Harry ymmärsi missä oli. Hän oli nähtävästi nukahtanut oleskeluhuoneen sohvalle ja halasi nyt tiukasti yhtä sohvatyynyistä ja oli nähtävästi myös nylkyttänyt itseään vasten sohvaa. Päätellen ainakin siitä, että hänellä seisoi ja kovaa.  
  
Koputus kuului uudelleen ja Harry havahtui päiväunestaan lopullisesti. Ääni ei kuitenkaan kuulunut ikkunasta, kuten hän oli unessaan luullut, vaan joku oli ulko-ovella. Äskeinen uni yhä mielessään Harry kompuroi alakertaan ja kiskaisi oven auki.  
  
Sen takana seisoi erittäin hyvännäköinen Draco Malfoy, joka oli ollut vain hetki sitten Harryn alla ja huohottanut hänen korvaansa. Hänen unessaan.  
  
”Draco?” Harry kysyi varmistaakseen, ettei nähnyt harhoja.  
”Anteeksi, häiritsemmekö?”  
  
Harry oli jo kumartumassa miehen puoleen ja jatkamassa siitä mihin he olivat äsken jääneet, kun hän huomasi Dracon vierellä seisovan Scorpiuksen.  
”Ette suinkaan”, Harry mumisi ja päästi vieraansa sisälle.  
  
Hänen olisi päästävä pois. Hänen housuissaan tykytti edelleen vaativasti ja Dracosta leyhähti mitä suloisin tuoksu kun tämä ohitti Harryn astuessaan sisään. Nopeasti Harry mutisi jotain epämääräistä, viittasi peremmälle taloon ja lähti harppomaan kohden kylpyhuonetta. Hän ei pystyisi olemaan samassa tilassa Dracon kanssa niin pitkään, kun hänellä seisoi, muuten hän saattoi tehdä jotain hätiköityä.  
  
Joten ensimmäiseksi päästyään suljetun oven taakse, Harry avasi housunsa, tarttui itseensä ja aloitti rytmikkään ranneliikkeen. Ei mennyt pitkään kun paine purkautui pitkinä sykähdyksinä hänen rystysilleen, Harryn purressa toista kättään ettei olisi valittanut ääneen nautinnosta.  
  
Nopeasti hän riisuutui, kävi suihkussa, kuivautui, puki päälleen puhtaat vaatteet, heitti hiuksiinsa pikaisen kuivaustaian ja katsoi vielä lopuksi itseään peilistä. Hänen poskillaan saattoi olla vielä pieni hiven punaa, mutta ehkä Draco ei kiinnittäisi asiaan huomiota.  
  
Todettuaan, ettei voisi enää odotuttaa Dracoa pidempään, Harry huokaisi kaksi kertaa syvään ja avasi kylpyhuoneen oven. Häin poikkesi matkallaan oleskeluhuoneeseen keittiössä ja nappasi telineestä pullollisen Amaronea, ehkä hänen pieni päiväunensa oli sittenkin ollut enneuni. Hymyillen edelleen Harry astui lämpimään olohuoneeseen ja kohtasi Dracon hieman epävarman katseen, joka suli kuitenkin nopeasti lämpimään hymyyn.  
  
”Hei”, Harry sanoi ja laski pullon pöydälle. ”Anteeksi tuo äskeinen. Minä nukahdin ja – ”  
  
Nolona Harry hieroi niskaansa, sillä Draco istui juuri siinä kohden, missä hän itse oli maannut hetki sitten ja yrittänyt luultavasti kuivapanna sohvaansa.  
  
”Ei se mitään”, Draco huitaisi kädellään, ja suoristi sohvatyynyä, jota Harry oli unissaan suudellut. ”Minun tässä pitäisi pyytää anteeksi, kun emme ilmoittaneet tulostamme etukäteen. Mutta kun sanoit, että Scorpius on tervetullut – ”  
”Tietenkin!” Harry huudahti ja mietti olisiko omituista jos hän kävisi hakemassa sohvatyynyn Dracolta. ”Ehdottomasti Scorpius on aina tervetullut tänne. Ja sinä myös”, Harry lisäsi kiireesti ja viittasi sitten pöydällä olevaan viinipulloon.  
  
”Maistuuko?”  
  
”Minä toi tällaisen”, Draco osoitti Valpolicellaa, jota Harry ei ollut aikaisemmin huomannut.  
”Tämä on kyllä hyvää”, Harry otti Dracon tuoman pullon käteensä ja käänteli sitä.  
”Mutta toki Amaronekin käy, vaikka se onkin himan tuhdimpaa”, Draco sanoi hymyillen.  
”Ei, avataan tämä sinun tuomasi”, Harry päätti ja mietti, mahtoiko hän nyt tehdä virheen ja toimia untaan vastaan.  
  
Ehkä uni ei sittenkään ollut ollut kovin realistinen. Sillä eihän Harry edes tiennyt oliko Draco kiinnostunut miehistä. Tämä oli ollut naimisissa, ja lisäksi Harry oli kuullut paljon puhdasveristen velhojen tavoista Ronilta silloin kun oli itse kertonut tälle tykkäävänsä myös miehistä. Joten ehkä heidän suudelmansa mistelin alla oli ollut vain heittäytymistä Dracon puolelta, sillä olihan heidän ollut päästävä pinteestä ja taika oli saatava raukeamaan.  
  
Sitten Harryn mieleen tuli, että saattoihan olla kysymys siitäkin, että Draco kaipasi vain läheisyyttä, eikä välittänyt keltä sitä sai. Olihan tämän vaimon kuolemasta jo hyvän aikaa, eikä Harry ollut huomannut uutisia siitä, että Draco olisi tapaillut ketään. Ei hän kyllä kovin tarkkaan juoruja lukenut, mutta tämän tapaisilla uutisilla oli yleensä tapana kulkeutua hänen korviinsa halusi hän tai ei. Harry huomasi ajattelevansa, ettei hän oikeastaan tuntenut Draco juuri lainkaan. Ehkä oli korkea aika tutustua.  
  
”Oletko lomalla nämä välipäivät?” Harry päätti aloittaa kevyellä smalltalkilla.  
”Kyllä ja en”, Draco sanoi ja tarttui Harryn ojentamaan viinilasiin. ”Teen töitä osittain etänä kotoa käsin. Entä sinä?”  
”Olen lomalla”, Harry istuutui nojatuoliin ja kohotti lasiaan Dracolle, joka vastasi eleeseen.  
  
Viini oli todella hyvää, ja Harry antoi sen aromien täyttää suunsa. Hän hymyili vaistomaisesti ja nyökkäsi hyväksyvästi Dracolle merkiksi siitä, että tämä oli tehnyt erinomaisen valinnan. Tyytyväinen mielihyvä häivähti Dracon kasvoilla ennen kuin tämä otti toisen suullisen viiniä, nautiskellen nähtävästi myös sen täyteläisyydestä.  
  
”Lapset ovat minulla tämän loman ajan, joten ajattelin että on mukavampaa olla kotona, vaikka he isoja jo ovatkin”, Harry jatkoi.  
”Kuulin, että entinen vaimosi on mennyt uusiin naimisiin”, Draco sanoi varovasti, kuin olisi epävarma, kuinka Harry suhtautuisi aiheeseen.  
”Kyllä, hän nai Dean Thomasin, muistat varmaan hänet”, Draco nyökkäsi ja Harry jatkoi: ”he ovat olleet naimisissa nyt reilun vuoden. Ginny pyysi minua bestmanikseen, mutta se olisi ollut minusta hieman kornia. Mutta olin tietenkin häissä mukana.”  
”Teillä on siis hyvät välit”, Draco tarkensi ja Harry nyökkäsi pyöritellen lasia kädessään.  
”Tulemme paremmin toimeen nyt kuin silloin kun olimme naimisissa.”  
  
”Olen muuten pahoillani vaimosi poismenon johdosta, en usko että olen sanonut sitä aikaisemmin”, Harry sanoi hetken päästä kun he olivat istuneet hiljaa maistellen viiniä.  
”Lähetit kyllä osanottosi”, Draco sanoi, eikä Harry osannut tulkita hänen äänensävyään.  
”Lähetinkö?” Harry sanoi nolona ja raapi niskaansa, hänellä ei ollut mitään muistikuvaa asiasta.  
”Kyllä, mutta se olikin ministeriön virallinen kortti, joten oletan että sihteerisi on vain lykännyt sen muiden allekirjoitettavien papereidesi joukkoon”, Dracon toinen suupieli nytkähti ja Harryltä pääsi pieni helpottunut naurahdus.  
”Todennäköisesti”, hän vastasi. ”Mutta tahdon kuitenkin sanoa sen vielä uudestaan. Olen pahoillani.”  
”Kiitos”, Dracon vastaus oli koruton.  
  
”Kaipaatko sinä häntä?” Harry kysyi varovasti.  
”Kaipaan”, Draco vastasi hiljaa. ”Hän oli hieno ihminen ja paras ystäväni.”  
”Ymmärrän”, Harry mietti oliko Draco rakastanut vaimoaan niin paljon, ettei kunnioituksesta tätä kohtaan tahtonut sitoutua uudelleen.  
”Mutta hänellä oli verikirous ja hän kuoli siihen, onneksi nopeasti ennen kuin tauti ehti levitä ja aiheuttaa kipua”, Draco totesi asialliseen sävyyn. ”Scorpius oli silloin vasta seitsemän ja hän pääsi siitä yli yllättävän hyvin. Onneksi hän sai myöhemmin Tylypahkassa ystäviä, jotka myös auttoivat häntä pääsemään eteenpäin.”  
”Onneksi”, Harry yritti hymyillä rohkaisevasti, vaikka miettikin, oliko Draco itse vielä toipunut vaimonsa menetyksestä.  
  
”Ehkä puhumme jostain muusta?” Draco ehdotti ja Harry oli vähällä huokaista helpotuksesta. ”Kuolema ei ole koskaan kovin mieltäylentävä puheenaihe.”  
”Ei”, Harry myönsi.  
”Oletko käynyt katsomassa huispausta tällä kaudella?” Draco kysyi.  
”Muutamia otteluita vain, töissä on ollut kiireinen syksy, eikä minulla ole ollut paljon vapaa-aikaa. Entä sinä?”  
  
Keskustelu polveili hetken hiuspauksen ympärillä, ja Harry tunsi hieman rentoutuvansa. Hän kaatoi heille toiset lasilliset viiniä ja hymyili, kun Draco selitti innoissaan jostain pelistä, jonka hän oli nähnyt joitain vuosia sitten jossa etsijä oli tehnyt täydellisen syöksyn ja saanut sen päätteeksi siepin kiinni vain kolme jalkaa ennen kuin olisi törmännyt maahan.  
  
”Siitä tuli aivan meidän Tylypahkan aikaiset pelit mieleen”, Draco sanoi ja tämän poskilla hehkui innostuksen puna. ”Vieläkö sinä lennät?”  
”En niin usein kuin tahtoisin”, Harry sanoi hieman kaihoisalla äänellä. ”Täällä keskustassa ei ole oikein mahdollisuuksia, joten meidän on lähdettävä aina Kotikoloon tai jonnekin muualle. Lapset toki pääsevät lentämään Ginnyn luona, hän jäi asumaan vanhaan taloomme Godricin notkoon.”  
”Pelaavatko he kaikki?” Draco kysyi selvästi kiinnostuneena. ”Sen toki tiedän, että Albus on sellainen harrastelijapelaaja, kuten Scorpiuskin, mutta entä James ja Lily?”  
  
”James on rohkelikkojen kapteeni, hän on etsijä”, Harry sanoi eikä voinut estää äänessään kuuluvaa ylpeyttä. ”Lily ei ole vielä joukkueessa, koska James ei suostu ottamaan häntä mukaan. Tämä on kuitenkin Jamesin viimeinen vuosi, joten uskon, että Lily pääsee mukaan ensi syksynä. Hän pelaa jahtaajana, aivan kuten äitinsä. Albus ei tosiaan ole aivan niin kiinnostunut pelaamaan, mutta on toki mukana kun otamme matseja heidän serkkujaan vastaan.”  
  
”Teidän pitäisi tulla pelaamaan kartanolle”, Draco sanoi yllättäen ja näytti hetken siltä, kun olisi tahtonut perua sanansa, mutta jatkoikin: ”Scorpius pääsee liian harvoin pelaamaan, sillä hän ei ole niin kiinnostunut lajista, että tahtoisi pyrkiä joukkueeseen.”  
”Se voisi olla mukavaa”, Harry sanoi hieman varuillaan, jos Draco sittenkin tahtoisi vetää kutsunsa pois.  
”Huomiselle on luvattu hyvää säätä”, Draco kuitenkin sanoi ja kohotti kulmaansa hieman haastavasti.  
”Hyvä on”, Harry naurahti, ”kiitos kutsusta, me tulemme paikalle.”  
”Sopiiko heti aamupäivästä, niin on vielä valoisaa? Tarjoan mielelläni teille lounaan pelin jälkeen.”  
  
Hymyillen Harry nyökkäsi. Lapsille tekisi hyvää päästä ulos liikkumaan, eikä Harry itsekään ollut liiemmin ehtinyt urheilla viime aikoina, ainakaan raittiissa ulkoilmassa. Keskustelu siirtyi luontevasti lapsiin ja heidän kouluasioihinsa. He tyhjensivät viinipullon loppuun, mutta kun Harry tarjoutui avaamaan toisen, Draco nousi ja kiitti kohteliaasti. Heidän täytyisi palata kartanoon illalliselle.  
  
”Nähdään sitten huomenna”, Draco sanoi eteisessä vetäessään talviviittaansa ylleen.  
”Kiitos herra Malfoy, että saamme tulla pelaamaan teille”, James sanoi innoissaan, sillä aivan kuten Harry oli arvellut, lapset olivat innostuneet välittömästi kuullessaan asiasta.  
”Ilo on kokonaan meidän puolellamme”, Draco vastasi kohteliaasti.  
”Huomiseen”, Harry sanoi ennen kuin sulki oven Dracon ja Scorpiuksen perässä.  
  


*

  
Seuraava päivä oli mitä parhain päivä lentämiselle, sää oli leuto ja tyyni. Draco oli antanut heille tarkat koordinaatit, niin että he pystyivät ilmiintymään suoraan kartanon takana olevalle kentälle, missä Draco ja Scorpius odottivat jo luutiensa kanssa. James oli ylpeä omasta ilmiintymisluvastaan ja saapuikin lähes minuutin Harryn ja muiden jäljessä, vain näyttääkseen että oli nyt aikuinen.  
  
”Kolmella kolmea vastaan?” Harry kysyi.  
”Sopii”, Draco vastasi. ”Tupajako?”  
”Ehdottomasti”, Harry virnisti.  
  
Niinpä kolme rohkelikkoa kokoontui laatimaan pikaista strategiaa Harryn johdolla samaan aikaan kun Draco veti Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen luokseen. Harry tiesi, että Albus tulisi kertomaan toisille kaikki heidän perinteiset kuvionsa, mutta se ei haitannut Harrya. Tämän oli tarkoitus olla ystävällismielistä kisailua, eikä mitään verenmakusuussa meininkiä. Siitä hän myös muistutti Jamesia ja Lilyä, jotka näyttivät hieman harmistuneilta.  
  
”Saatte sitten pelata Kotikolossa tosissanne Frediä ja Louisia vastaan”, Harry sanoi ja lasten kasvot kirkastuivat.  
  
Peli alkoi rauhallisesti ja rennosti. Harry nautti lentämisestä, ja antoi ilmavirran hyväillä itseään. Jälleen kerran hän lupasi itselleen, ettei antaisi kulua näin pitkää aikaa siihen, että hän nousisi taas luudan selkään. Myös Draco näytti siltä, että todella nautti olostaan. Tämä nauroi iloisesti kun Albus sai tehtyä maalin ja virnisti Harrylle ilkikuristesti tavalla, joka sai Harryn vatsassa muljahtamaan yllättävästi. Hän huomasi ajattelevansa, että Draco näytti hyvältä, todella hyvältä luutansa selässä, virtaviivaiset lentovaatteet yllään. Ajatus sai Harryn hetkeksi pois tasapainosta, niin että Albus pääsi tekemään uuden maalin.  
  
”Isä!” Jamesin tuskainen huuto havahdutti Harryn, ja tämä vinkkasi pojan luokseen.  
”Vaihdetaan, niin mitä näytän, kuinka niitä maaleja tehdään”, Harry sanoi ja James nyökkäsi.  
  
Niinpä Harry nappasi kaadon itselleen, ja suuntasi kohden kentän toista päätyä, missä Scorpius puolusti maalialuetta. Siinä samassa hän sai kuitenkin Dracon kylkeensä. Tämä yritti kiilata Harryn pois kurssista ja estää tätä etenemästä. Harry kuitenkin väisti taitavasti, teki silmukan ja saikin hetkeksi Dracon karistettua. Mutta samassa mies oli takaisin hänen kyljessään ja yritti tavoitella kaatoa. Harry väisti uudelleen, mutta tällä kertaa Draco oli valmistautunut eikä menettänyt asemaansa vaan Harry tunsi tämän vartalon lämpimänä vasten omaansa.  
  
Yllättäen Harryn sydän aloitti villin laukan, sillä Harry pystyi tuntemaan Dracon hengityksen poskellaan ja hetken ajan hän muisti taas heidän suudelmansa mistelin alla sekä oman päiväunensa. Samassa Draco olikin poissa ja Harry huomasi, että niin oli myös hänen kainalossaan hetki sitten ollut kaato.  
  
Nopeasti Harry jarrutti, käänsi luutansa ja syöksyi Dracon perään, joka kiisi jo kohden Jamesia. Painautuen tiiviisti vasten luutaansa, Harry oli hetkessä Dracon rinnalla, taklasi ja sai Dracon menettämään hetkeksi tasapainonsa. Tämä korjasi sen kuitenkin nopeasti, loi Harryyn katseen, joka sai Harryn sydämen sykkeen kiihtymään uudestaan, mutta tällä kertaa Harry ei antaisi sen vaikuttaa toimintaansa.  
  
Juuri kun Harry oli saanut blokattua Dracon pois, tämä heittikin kaadon pois ja Harry katsoi avuttomana, kuinka Albus nappasi sen, ja teki kolmannen maalin Jamesin karjuessa tuskaisesti. Dracon silmät tuikkivat kun Harry käänsi katseensa takaisin tähän, ja maalista huolimatta Harry olisi tahtonut suudella Dracon tajuttomaksi saman tien.  
  
”Hieno veto”, Harry tyytyi kuitenkin vain sanomaan ja kaarsi hieman etäämmälle saadakseen hieman tilaa itselleen.  
  
Peli jatkui ja Lily pääsi tasoittamaan hieman heidän tappiollista tilannettaan, ennen kuin Narcissa Malfoyn elegantti hahmo lipui kentän laidalle, ja Draco nosti kätensä ilmaan keskeyttääkseen pelin. Sitten tämä käänsi luutansa alas ja laskeutui äitinsä viereen. He keskustelivat hetken, ennen kuin Draco kääntyi katsomaan ylös ja heilautti kättään merkiksi, että he laskeutuisivat alas.  
  
”Lounas on valmis”, Draco ilmoitti kun he olivat kaikki päässeet takaisin maanpinnalle.  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja mulkaisi lapsiaan, joiden hän tiesi muutoin aloittavan protestoinnin liian lyhyestä peliajasta. ”Ystävällistä, että tulitte ilmoittamaan rouva Malfoy.”  
”Kutsu minua toki Narcissaksi”, Dracon äiti hymyili ystävällisesti ja Harry taivutti päätään.  
  
Kun he pääsivät kartanolle, Draco osoitti heille paikan mihin he saattoivat jättää luutansa ja Harry taikoi taskustaan neljä minikokoista pussukkaa, jotka hän suurensi normaalikokoisiksi yhdellä kädenheilautuksella.  
  
”Voimmeko siistiytyä ennen ateriaa”, hän kysyi kohteliaasti jakaessaan lapsilleen vaihtovaateet sisältävät kassit.  
”Toki”, Draco vastasi, ”Scorpius, pojat voivat varmaan käyttää sinun huonettasi?”  
”Tietenkin”, Scorpius vastasi iloisesti ja lähti edeltä kohden portaikkoa.  
”Lily, sinä voit tulla tänne”, Narcissa sanoi ystävällisesti ja osoitti erästä alakerran ovea.  
”Haluatko käyttää vierashuonetta vai – ”, Dracon kysymys jäi roikkumaan ilmaan ja Harry näki tämän korvien punehtuvan.  
”En tahdo olla vaivaksi”, Harry sanoi nopeasti. ”Voin myös vaihtaa vaatteeni vaikka sinun huoneessasi.”  
  
Harry yritti hillitä ajatuksiaan hänestä ja Dracosta kahden tämän makuuhuoneessa ja onnistuikin mielestään aika hyvin, vaikka äskeiset hetket yläilmoissa olivatkin saaneet hänen ajatuksensa laukkaamaan. Draco ohjasi hänet portaikkoon ja pitkin toisen kerroksen käytävää aina kauniisti koristelluille oville. Niiden takana avautui suuri makuuhuone, jota hallitsi valtava pylvässänky. Huoneen sivulla oli kaksi ovea, joista Draco osoitti vasemmanpuoleista.  
  
”Kylpyhuone on tuolla.”  
”Kiitos”, Harry sanoi ja avasi oven.  
  
Kylpyhuone oli myös valtava, ja sen yhdellä seinällä oli amme, jossa oli kullatut hanat. Harryn olisi tehnyt mieli testata, tulisiko hanoista samanlaisia kuplia ja vaahtoa kun Tylypahkan valvojaoppilaiden kylpyhuoneessa, mutta malttoi mielensä.  
  
Sen sijaan hän kiskoi huispausvaatteensa pois pudottaen ne yhdeksi kasaksi lattialle. Sitten hän katseli ympärilleen löytääkseen pyyhkeen, mutta vaikka huoneessa näytti olevan kaikkea mahdollista, niin pyyhettä, edes pientä käsipyyhettä, ei näkynyt missään. Harry kirosi ja kiskoi nopeasti nihkeät housut takaisin jalkaansa.  
  
”Draco?” Harry kysyi ja kurkisti ovenraosta, mutta ei nähnyt vaaleaa miestä missään.  
  
Niinpä Harry astui makuuhuoneen puolelle ja katseli ympärilleen, muttei nähnyt pyyhkeitä täälläkään. Kylpyhuoneen vieressä oleva ovi oli raollaan ja Harry arveli sen johtavan vaatehuoneeseen. Hän raotti ovea ja huomasi olleensa oikeassa. Samassa hän myös huomasi Dracon, joka seisoi selin oveen ja nyöritti juuri jalkasuojiaan jaloistaan toinen jalka nostettuna pienelle jakkaralle. Tämä oli riisunut jo paitansa, ja Harry katseli lumoutuneena Dracon vaaleaa selkää. Samassa Draco käännähti, aivan kun olisi vaistonnut jonkun katselevan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry sanoi kiireesti ja astui sisään. ”En löytänyt pyyhettä ja tulin kysymään, mistä voisin saada sellaisen.”  
”Ne ilmestyvät pesun jälkeen”, Draco vastasi ja Harry nyökkäsi tuntien itsensä hieman typeräksi.  
  
Tietenkin velhokoti toimi siten. Tavarat tulivat ja menivät silloin kuin niitä tarvittiin, aivan kuten Tylypahkassakin. Harry oli ehtinyt jo unohtaa asian, sillä Kalmanhanaukion taikuudelle oli täytynyt tehdä rajuja muutoksia remontin yhteydessä niin että sieltä oli saatu kitkettyä pois viimeisetkin rippeet pimeästä taikuudesta.  
  
Samassa ovi Harryn takana napsahti kiinni ja hän havahtui mietteistään.  
  
”Kiitos”, Harry vastasi ja yritti avata ovea, mutta se oli lukossa.  
  
Hän vilkaisi Dracoa, joka oli tullut hieman lähemmäs ja samassa Harry tunsi puristavan tunteen huoneessa. Jokin taika pakotti heitä lähemmäs toisiaan ja kun Harry vilkaisi ylös, hän näki tutun näköisen mistelin ilmassa.  
  
”Ei taas”, Draco mumisi ja punastui.  
”Mitä ihmettä”, Harry ihmetteli ja katseli vuoroin Dracoa, vuoroin misteliä. ”Onko tämä sinun aikaansaannostasi?”  
”Minunko?” Draco oli oikeasti hämmästyneen näköinen. ”Miksi minä virittäisin tänne mistelin, eihän täällä koskaan ole muita kuin minä.”  
”Paitsi minä nyt”, Harry katsoi tietävällä ilmeellä Dracoa.  
”Mitä sinä yrität vihjata”, Draco nosti leukaansa. ”Luuletko sinä, että minä _viettelin_ sinut tänne?”  
”Ehkä”, Harry sanoi ja tunsi pulssinsa kiihtyvän jälleen aivan kuten aikaisemmin heidän pelatessaan.  
”Minä saan kyllä seuraa muutoinkin”, Draco vastaisi koppavalla äänellä.  
”Uskon kyllä sen”, Harry sanoi hitaasti ja nuolaisi huuliaan.  
  
Samassa Dracon katse tipahti Harryn huulille, ja tämän oma suu raottui hieman.  
  
”Mutta näyttää siltä, että olemme jumissa – taas”, Harry nosti kulmaansa.  
”Niin näyttää”, Draco henkäisi eikä irrottanut katsettaan hetkeksikään Harryn huulista astuessaan lähemmäs.  
”Onneksi kuitenkin tiedämme, kuinka pääsemme täältä pois”, Harryn ääni oli hieman käheä.  
”Onneksi”, Draco kuiskasi ennen kuin tarttui Harryyn ja veti hänet itseään vasten.  
  
Suudelma oli varmempi kuin ensimmäisellä kerralla ja Harry voihkaisi Dracon suuhun tuntiessaan, kuinka heidän alastomat ylävartalot painautuivat toisiaan vasten. Dracon kädet kiertyivät Harryn hiuksiin ja hän tunsi, kuinka mies kiskoi häntä lähes epätoivoisesti itseään vasten. Aivan kuin aikaisemmin ilmassa aloitettu esileikki ottaisi seuraavan askeleen kohden täyttymystään.  
  
Edellisen päivän päiväuni palasi Harryn mieleen kun hän veti Dracon lähemmäs itseään, ja painoi lantiotaan vasten tätä. Harry oli puolikovana kun hän puristi Dracoa vasten nivusiaan ja tunsi tämän vartalon värähtävän kosketuksesta.  
  
Tuntui kun Harry ei olisi saanut kosketuksesta tarpeekseen, sillä hän ahmi Dracon suuta kuin se olisi viimeinen asia maailmassa. Draco ei kyllä jäänyt pahemmaksi, sillä tämän keho painui entistä vaativammin Harrya vasten ja tukahtunut huokaus purkautui Harryn suuhun kun Harry puristi Dracon pakaroita.  
  
Lukon naksahdus havahdutti Harryn ja hetken hän ajatteli, että voisi esittää, ettei olisi kuullut mitään. Mutta sitten Dracon huulet vetäytyivät, vaikka mies jäikin huohottamaan Harrya vasten. Harry ei laskenut Dracosta irti, vaikka tämän kädet valuivat Harryn hiuksista olkapäille. Dracon silmät olivat kiinni ja tämä painoi otsansa vasten Harryn otsaa.  
  
”Harry – ”, Dracon kuistaus kutitti Harryn huulia ja hän olisi tahtonut jatkaa sitä, minkä he olivat juuri lopettaneet.  
”Mmmm”, Harry mutisi ja hieroi pienin liikkein Dracon alaselkää.  
”Mitä me teemme?”  
”Yritämme voittaa lumotun mistelin.”  
”Niinkö”, Draco naurahti hengästyneesti ja avasi viimein silmänsä.  
  
Läheltä katsottuna Dracolla oli maailman kauneimmat silmät, ja Harry huomasi puristavansa tätä yhä tiukemmin itseään vasten. Dracon hengitys kutitti edelleen Harryn iholla ja hän arveli aiheuttavansa saman omalla hengityksellään.  
  
Hetkeen he eivät liikkuneet ja tuntui kun aika olisi pysähtynyt. Dracon sormet puristivat hieman Harryn hartioita, mutta tämän katseesta ei pystynyt lukemaan mitä tämä ajatteli. Harry puolestaan toivoi, että olisi voinut sanoa jotain, mitä tahansa, mikä estäisi Dracoa vetäytymästä kauemmas, muttei uskaltanut avata suutaan.  
  
Viimein Draco räpäytti silmiään ja lumous särkyi.  
  
”Meidän pitäisi varmaan – ”, Draco aloitti, vetäytyi varovasti pois Harryn syleilystä ja kääntyi puoliksi selin häneen.  
”Aivan”, Harry huokaisi pettyneenä ja avasi vaatehuoneen oven. ”Minulla ei mene pitkään.”  
  
Draco ei kuitenkaan vastannut mitään, seisoi vain keskellä vaatehuonettaan ja vilkaistessaan vielä kerran vaaleaa miestä, Harry näki, kuinka tämä kietoi kädet ympärilleen kuin suojellakseen itseään.  
  


*

  
Toiset odottivat jo lounaspöydässä kun Harry saapui paikalle. Narcissa nosti kysyvänä katseensa hänen ja Harry tunsi jostain syystä punastuvan tuon tutkivan katseen alla.  
  
”Draco tulee aivan pian”, Harry sanoi ja istuutui nopeasti Narcissan hänelle osoittamalle paikalle.  
  
Lapset juttelivat jostain innokkaasti ja Harry laski hitaasti kymmeneen rauhoittuakseen. Äskeiset tapahtumat Dracon vaatehuoneessa saivat hänen sydämensä sykkimään edelleen kiivaasti, vaikka hänellä olikin ollut aikaa rauhoittaa hermojaan pesun aikana. Enempää hän ei ollut uskaltanut tehdä vieraassa talossa, eikä hän sitä paitsi ollut enää mikään kiimainen teinipoika vaan aikuinen velho, vaikka siltä se ei juuri sillä hetkellä tuntunutkaan.  
  
”Isä”, Albus sanoi innostuneella äänellä. ”Saako Scorpius tulla Kotikoloon treffi-iltana? Saako?”  
”Treffi-iltana?” Dracon ääni kuului ovelta ja Harry käänsi päätään.  
  
Draco oli valinnut ylleen jälleen kerran tyköistuvan asun ja Harry antoi silmiensä levätä tämän kauniilla vartalolla. Hän kuitenkin käänsi nopeasti päänsä kun huomasi Dracon katsovan takaisin.  
  
”Krhm”, Harry rykäisi ja muisteli mistä juuri äsken oli puhuttu. ”Niin, treffi-ilta on Mollyn ja Arthurin vuotuinen perinne.”  
  
Kun Draco istuutui pöytään ja kohotti kysyvästi kulmaansa, Harry jatkoi.  
  
”He ovat jo vuosia kutsuneet kaikki lapsenlapsensa joulun välipäivinä luokseen niin, että näiden vanhemmat ovat saaneet viettää hieman kahdenkeskistä aikaa. Toisen kerran he tekevät saman yleensä puolessa välin kesälomaa”, Harry selitti. ”Nykyisin lapset ovat toki jo niin isoja ja muutoinkin suurimman osan ajasta Tylypahkassa, ettei treffi-illan merkitys ole enää aivan sama kuin silloin kun lapset olivat pieniä. Mutta heistä on kuitenkin mukavaa kerääntyä yhteen ja Molly rakastaa heidän hemmotteluaan. Hän olisi varmasti iloinen, jos Scorpius liittyisi joukkoon.”  
  
”Saisinko minä mennä isä?” Scorpius kysyi yrittäen olla näyttämättä, kuinka paljon hänen todella teki mieli mennä mukaan. ”Albus on kertonut, että he pelaavat pelejä ja rouva Weasley paistaa heille kasoittain kakkuja.”  
  
”Minusta ajatus on oikein hyvä”, Narcissa puuttui yllättäen puheeseen kun Draco ei ollut sanonut mitään. ”Sitä paitsi, sinun olisi jo aika mennä käymään treffeillä Draco.”  
”Äiti!” Draco huudahti ja punastui sitten korviaan myöten.  
  
Muut pöydässä istujat yrittivät peittä hymyjään Harryn mulkoillessa lapsiaan siihen malliin, että jos nämä hiiskahtaisivatkaan, se tietäisi ongelmia.  
  
”Mutta tottahan se on”, Narcissa kohautti olkaansa ja vilkaisi sitten Harrya. ”Oletko sinä suunnitellut jo ohjelmaa tuolle illalle?”  
  
Nyt oli Harryn vuoro punastua ja hetken hän aukoi suutaan osaamatta sanoa mitään.  
  
”Tuota, ei, en ole”, hänen onnistui kuitenkin viimein sanoa.  
”Hienoa”, Narcissa hymyili. ”Ehkä te voisitte mennä jonnekin yhdessä Dracon kanssa. Hän pitää kovasti siitä jästi-Lontoossa olevasta luistinradasta. Minkä museon lähellä se nyt olikaan kultaseni?”  
  
Draco tuijotti äitiään sen näköisenä kuin ei uskoisi korviaan. Viimein tämä kuitenkin näytti tointuvan ja kääntyi katsomaan Harrya.  
  
”Luonnontieteellisen.”  
”Tiedän paikan”, Harry nyökkäsi. ”Siellä on todella kaunista tähän aikaan vuodesta.”  
”No niin, se on siis päätetty”, Narcissa hymyili. ”Mutta nyt, olkaa hyvä ja syökää.”  
  
Hetken Harry tuijotti ilmeettömästi eteensä. Oliko Narcissa Malfoy todellakin järjestänyt juuri hänelle treffit Dracon kanssa? Ja vieläpä heidän lastensa edessä. Mutta vilkaistessaan syrjäkarein lapsia, Harry ei nähnyt näiden kasvoilla muuta kuin tyytyväisyyttä siitä, että pääsivät viimein syömään. Dracon kasvoja koristi sen sijaan pieni hymy kun tämä annosteli itselleen perunoita. Ehkä idea ei sittenkään ollut aivan huono, Harry mietti ja antoi kasvojensa pehmitä hymyyn.  
  
Kukaan ei huomannut Narcissan tietävää hymyä ja katsetta, ennen kuin tämä keskittyi leikkaamaan viipaleen paahtopaistiaan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tähän ilmestyi yksi ylimääräinen luku, sillä innostuin kirjoittamaan epilogin joka ilmestyy vielä ennen joulua!

Kello oli viittä vaille kuusi ja Draco hypisteli hermostuneena lippuja kädessään. Hän seisoi luonnontieteellisen museon luistinradan edustalla ja odotti Harrya saapuvaksi. Tämä oli tullut kartanoon viideltä hakemaan Scorpiusta Kotikoloon ja luvannut olla kuudelta luistinradalla. Draco oli kuitenkin tuntenut olonsa levottomaksi kartanossa äitinsä tutkivan kasteen alla, joten hän oli lähtenyt pian Harryn ja Scorpiuksen lähdettyä Lontooseen. Siellä hän oli kierrellyt päämäärättömästi katselemassa eri maiden suurlähetystörakennuksia pysytellen kuitenkin koko ajan lähellä luonnontieteellistä museota, ettei myöhästyisi sovitusta tapaamisesta.  
  
Eilinen lounas tuntui Dracosta yhä katastrofilta, sillä Narcissa oli vilkuillut häntä ja Harrya koko ajan sellaisella ilmeellä, kun olisi tiennyt jotain, mitä heistä kumpikaan ei tiennyt. Dracon oli ollut jopa pakko varmistaa lounaan jälkeen, että hänen päiväkirjansa oli edelleen niiden suojataikojen takana, minne hän sulki sen joka kerta kirjoitettuaan siihen. Vaikka Narcissa olikin hyvä taikomaan, niin niitä suojauksia hän ei olisi pystynyt ohittamaan. Siksi Draco olikin aina uskaltanut vuodattaa päiväkirjaansa kaikista syvimmät salaisuutensa, myös haaveensa tästä luistinradasta.  
  
Toki Dracon viehtymys paikkaan ei ollut mikään salaisuus hänen perheelleen. He kävivät joka vuosi Scorpiuksen kanssa itse museossa ja yksi Narcissan lempiravintoloita sijaitsi aivan lähellä. Ehkä hän oli joskus sattunut puhumaan myös haaveestaan päästä luistelemaan, vaikka hän sitä juuri nyt muistanutkaan.  
  
”Hei”, kuului samassa hengästynyt ääni Dracon viereltä. ”Olenko myöhässä?”  
”Et”, Draco hymyili automaattisesti Harrylle, jonka posket hehkuivat punaisina ja hengitys höyrysi viileässä ilmassa. ”Ostin meille jo liput, luistimet saamme tuolta.”  
”Näytä tietä”, Harry sanoi leveän hymyn säestämänä, ja Draco tunsi sydämensä muljahtavan.  
  
He puikkelehtivat ihmisten lomasta paikkaan, mistä he saivat itselleen sopivat luistimet. Draco ei oikein hahmottanut pitkien nauhojen merkitystä ennen kuin vilkaisi Harrya, joka näytti nyörittävän niitä tottuneen näköisesti. Silti Draco tunsi itsensä kömpelöksi yrittäessään pitää nauhat erossa toisistaan, etteivät ne menisi solmuun. Jos hän vain olisi uskaltanut käyttää taikasauvaansa.  
  
”Anna minä autan”, Harry sanoi yllättäen aivan Dracon korvan juuresta ja kumartui saman tien Dracon oikean jalan puoleen.  
  
Heidän sormensa hipaisivat toisiaan kun Harry otti luistinten nauhat Dracolta ja ryhtyi kiristämään niitä. Draco puolestaan suoristi selkänsä ja tuijotti Harryn niskaa, josta näkyi pieni kaistale talvitakin ja päähineen välistä. Miltä Harry tuoksuisi, jos Draco painaisi nenänsä tämän lämpimältä näyttävälle iholle? Ajatus sai Dracon värähtämään ja Harry käänsi heti päätään.  
  
”Tuliko se liian kireälle?” Harry kysyi huolissaan.  
”E- ei”, Draco änkytti ja kirosi omaa huolimattomuuttaan.  
”Hyvä, anna toinen jalka”, Harry sanoi tyytyväisenä ja kurotti Dracon vasemman jalan puoleen.  
  
Kiristettyään toisenkin luistimen, asennossa, missä makasi puoliksi Dracon jalkojen päällä, Harry viimein nousi ja ojensi kätensä Dracolle. Huokaisten syvään Draco tarttui käteen ja ponnisti ylös penkiltä ja oli horjahtaa saman tien. Luistimet olivat yllättävän kiikkerät ja hän olisi kaatunut, elleivät Harryn vahvat käsivarret olisi kiertyneet hänen ympärilleen.  
  
”Oho, varovasti”, Harry naurahti kun Draco haki vaistomaisesti tukea tämän käsivarsista.  
  
Hetken he seisoivat lähekkäin ja Dracon nenään tulvahti miellyttävä tuoksu joka oli sekoitus jotain mausteista, aavistus suklaata ja kahvia sekä jotain, mikä saattoi olla vain Harrya itseään. Tuohon tuoksuun hän voisi tottua.  
  
”Oletko sinä luistellut aikaisemmin?” Harry kysyi heidän suoristautuessaan ja Dracon ottaessa ensimmäisen varovaisen askeleen luistimillaan.  
”En”, Draco tunnusti ja mietti, oliko mennyt nyt mokaamaan kaiken.  
  
Mutta Harry vain nyökkäsi ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta tukien matkalla jääkaukalon reunalle.  
  
”Anna minä menen ensin, jää on sitten tosi liukas, kannattaa tulla varovasti.”  
  
Draco katseli, kuinka Harry astui jäälle ja liukui heti hieman kauemmas kaukalon reunasta. Sitten tämä kääntyi ja palasi Dracon luo ojentaen kättään.  
  
”Ota minua kädestä kiinni ja pidä toisella kädellä tuosta”, Harry osoitti kaukalon laitaa, mihin Draco takertuikin kuin hukkuva oljenkorteen.  
  
Tunne oli omituinen. Luistimet tuntuivat liukuvan kuin itsestään sinne tänne ja Draco puristi hädissään Harryn kättä. Onneksi Harry näytti ymmärtävän ja nappasi Dracoa varsin tukevalla otteella vyötäröltä ja ryhtyi selvittämään, kuinka Dracon kannattaisi rentouttaa jalkojaan ja hakea tasapainopistettä.  
  
Vähitellen, koko ajan tarkkaan Harryn ohjeita kuunnellen, Draco rentoutui ja uskaltautui irrottamaan otteensa kaukalosta. Harry piti hänestä edelleen tiukasti kiinni, ja Draco nojasi tähän luottavaisena. Hiljaa Harry lähti liu’uttamaan heitä jäätä pitkin kohden kaukalon toista päätä jutellen samaan aikaan rauhallisella äänellä.  
  
”Sinä olet hyvä tässä”, Draco sanoi hieman hengästyneenä kun he olivat selvinneet toiselle puolelle.  
”Olen käynyt joskus luistelemassa”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Pidän joistain jästien urheilulajeista.”  
  
Harryn kuiskaus kutitti Dracon korvassa lämpimänä henkäyksenä ja Draco haistoi taas Harryn tuoksun.  
  
”Mmmh”, Draco tyytyi sanomaan ja tarttui samassa Harryn kädestä tiukemmin, kun toinen luistin meinasi lähteä väärään suuntaan.  
”Shh”, Harry sanoi ja tiukensi heti otettaan Dracosta, joka nojasi Harryyn toivoen, että voisi jäädä siihen ikuisiksi ajoiksi.  
  
Hiljalleen he kuitenkin kiersivät kenttää, Draco rentoutui kuunnellen Harryn ohjeita ja hetken päästä uskaltautui kokeilemaan pieniä potkuja ja liukuja. Heidän ohitseen luisteli pariskuntia, jotka pitivät toisiaan kädestä kiinni sekä lapsia, jotka kisailivat keskenään. Vaikka Draco rohkaistui hetki hetkeltä, Harry ei kuitenkaan laskenut hänestä hetkeksikään irti.  
  
Yhdessä he luistelivat eteenpäin, ja Draco nautti jokaisesta hetkestä. Tämä oli lähes kuin hänen haaveessaan, tosin se suudelma puuttui vielä. Eikä Draco ollut tarpeeksi rohkea ehdottaakseen sitä Harrylle.  
  
”Katso”, Harry kuiskasi yllättäen Dracon korvaan ja osoitti jotain kentän toisella puolella olevaa.  
  
Sinne oli ripustettu mistelinoksa, jonka alla pariskunnat kävivät suutelemassa.  
  
”Mennäänkö?” Harry kysyi tuike silmissään.  
”Oletko tosissasi?” Draco hämmästeli.  
”Tietenkin”, Harry naurahti.  
”Suutelisitko sinä minua julkisesti?” Draco tiesi näyttävänsä kysymysmerkiltä.  
”Miksi en”, Harry kohautti olkiaan. ”Tunnen itseni paljon vapaammaksi jästien keskuudessa. Kukaan ei tunne minua ja saan olla oma itseni. En tiedä tiesitkö, mutta olen viime vuosina tapaillut enemmän jästejä, se on vapaampaa.”  
”Niin minäkin”, Dracolta pääsi ennen kuin hän ehti estää itseään.  
”Niinkö”, Harry kohotti kulmaansa ja kumartui lähemmäs. ”Kerro lisää.”  
  
”Ei ole paljon kertomista”, Draco punastui. ”Olen tapaillut joitain jästi – miehiä.”  
  
Henkeään pidätellen Draco odotti jonkinlaista reaktiota Harrylta, mutta tämä vain puristi hänen kättään ja nyökkäsi kuin kehottaakseen jatkamaan.  
  
”Niin, se on ollut helpompaa, jästien kanssa”, Draco sanoi ja puri huultaan, oliko hän todella tullut juuri ulos kaapista Harrylle?  
”Totta, se on helpompaa”, Harry myönsi. ”Velhot osaavat olla kummallisen tiukkapipoisia tiettyjen asioiden suhteen.”  
”Todellakin”, Draco puuskahti ja Harry naurahti.  
”Mukavaa kuitenkin, että jaamme saman – intressin”, Harry sanoi ja Dracon sydän jätti lyönnin väliin. ”Ainakin jästimiesten suhteen.”  
”Ah”, Dracon onnistui sanoa ennen kuin Harry pysäytti heidän vauhtinsa.  
  
Huomaamatta he olivat liukuneet mistelin kohdalle ja nyt Harry veti Dracon itseään vasten kääntyen niin, että he olivat kasvokkain.  
  
”On ollut myös mukavaa jakaa suudelmia kanssasi”, Harry sanoi käheällä äänellä ja tarttui Dracon leukaan.  
”Kyllä”, Dracon onnistui sanoa ennen kuin Harryn lämpimät huulet painuivat hänen huulilleen.  
  
Suudelma oli lempeä, täysin vailla sellaista kiihkoa mitä heidän edellisessä suudelmassaan oli ollut. Toki asiaan vaikutti varmasti paikka, mutta myös se, että Harry tuntui jollain käsittämättömällä tavalla ymmärtävän, kuinka tärkeä hetki oli Dracolle.  
  
Hitaasti Harry syvensi suudelmaa, samalla kun Draco painautui entistä lähemmäs Harryn lämpöä hohkaavaa kehoa. He kietoutuivat toisiinsa, maistelivat toisiaan ja Dracosta tuntui, että hän voisi leijua onnesta.  
  
”Kiitos”, Draco sanoi räpytellen silmiään, kun Harry viimein vetäytyi kauemmas.  
”Ilo on kokonaan minun puolellani”, Harry sanoi ja suukotti Dracon huulia vielä pikaisesti, ennen kuin tarttui hänen käteen, ja he liukuivat kauemmas mistelistä.  
  
  
Luisteltuaan vielä jonkin aikaa, he palauttivat luistimet takaisin ja lähtivät kävelemään kohden South Kensingtonin metroasemaa. Lontoon kaduilla tuikkivat jouluvalot, ja kävellessään erään kahvilan ohi he kuulivat joululaulujen yhä soivan sisällä. Ilma oli jälleen kuulas ja pakkanen tuntui kiristyvän.  
  
”Haluaisitko mennä käymään kahvilla?” Harry kysyi.  
”Ovatko nämä treffit?” Draco heitti vastakysymyksen, sillä hän ei ollut oikein varma, mitä heidän välillään oli oikeastaan tapahtumassa.  
”Haluaisitko sinä näiden olevan?” Harry kysyi täysin vakavana ja pysähtyi.  
  
Draco pysähtyi myös ja kääntyi kohtaamaan Harryn katseen. Hän koetti etsiä jotain merkkiä tämän kasvoilta, jotain mikä kertoisi hänelle missä oikein mentiin, mutta Harryn kasvot olivat kuin tutkimaton naamio. Toisaalta Harry oli suudellut häntä tänään luistinradalla vapaaehtoisesti, ja jopa itse ehdottanut sitä. Ehkä heidän välillään saattoi olla jotain. Draco veti syvään henkeä ennen kuin vastasi varovasti.  
  
”Ehkä.”  
  
Lämmin hymy valaisi Harryn kasvot ja tämä tarttui varoen Dracon käteen.  
  
”Hienoa. Minä tiedän tästä läheltä yhden kivan paikan, mennään sinne”, Harry sanoi ja veti Dracon mukaansa.  
  
Voimakas kahvin tuoksi löi vasten Dracon kasvoja kun Harry avasi hänelle kahvilan oven. Paikka oli pieni ja kodikas. Pöydillä lepattivat tuikkukynttilöitä eri värisissä kupeissa ja Draco erotti kahvin aromin joukosta myös piparin tuoksun. Asiakkaita oli vain muutama ja Harry luotsasi heidät nurkkapöytään, missä oli kaksi tuolia pienen pyöreän pöydän ympärillä.  
  
Kun he olivat saaneet riisuttua ulkovaatteensa, tarjoilija toi heille listat ja silmättyään sitä hetken, Draco päätyi lämpimään kaakaoon kermavaahdolla ja palaan maustekakkua. Harry tilasi itselleen kahvin mustana ja kanelipullan.  
  
Odotellessaan tilausta saapuvaksi Harry katseli Dracoa pöydän toiselta puolelta. Tämän kasvoilla oli mietteliäs ilme ja Dracon vatsassa muljahti. Aikoiko Harry sanoa hänelle, ettei sittenkään ollut kiinnostunut ja olisi hyvä, jos he pysyisivät vain ystävinä lasten vuoksi.  
  
”Draco”, Harry sanoi lempeällä äänellä ja äkkiä Draco varautui pahimpaan.  
”Niin”, hän ei luottanut omaan ääneensä ja hän tunsi käsiensä tärisevän.  
”En oikein tiedä miten sanoisin tämän”, Harry aloitti ja naurahti hieman hämillään.  
  
Sitten Harry yllättäen kurkotti kätensä Dracon puolelle ja pyysi äänettömästi Dracoa ojentamaan kätensä. Hitaasti Draco veti toisen käden sylistään ja laski sen Harryn käden viereen pöydälle. He katsoivat niitä vaitonaisena kunnes Harry hipaisi sormellaan Dracon kämmensyrjää ja kohotti taas katseensa.  
  
”Minä en ole hyvä tällaisessa”, Harry jatkoi. ”Mutta haluan sanoa sinulle, että on ollut todella mukavaa tutustua sinuun ja toivoisin että – ”  
  
Samassa tarjoilija toi heidän tilauksensa ja Harry joutui vetämään kätensä pois astioiden tieltä. Draco tunsi pettymyksen vihlaisun sisällään, mutta yritti peittää tunteensa kietomalla sormensa lämpimän mukin ympärille, josta nousi herkullinen tuoksu.  
  
Myös Harry oli tarttunut omaan kuppiinsa ja puhalteli siihen. Dracon sydän pamppaili ja hän toivoi, että Harry jatkaisi kesken jäänyttä lausettaan. Tämä ei tehnyt kuitenkaan elettäkään, joten Draco liikahti tuolillaan ja rykäisi.  
  
”Sinä olit sanomassa jotain”, Draco yrittäen kuulostaa siltä, kuin asia ei olisi ollut kovin tärkeä.  
”Aivan”, Harry hymyili. ”Toivoisin, että voisin tutustua sinuun vielä paremmin.”  
”Niinkö?” Draco henkäisi helpottuneena.  
”Mutta kuten sanoin, minä en ole kovin hyvä tässä”, Harry sanoi vakavana ja Draco nyökytteli, vaikka ei oikein ymmärtänyt mitä Harry tarkoitti. ”En oikein osaa seurustella. Ja en ole koskaan seurustellut toisen velhon kanssa.”  
  
”Ai”, Draco sanoi ja lisäsi: ”en minäkään. Ole siis seurustellut – velhon – tai kenenkään muunkaan kanssa. Avioliittoni oli järjestetty, tiedäthän. Mutta jos haluat, niin voimme toki pitää kaiken salassa.”  
”Ei, en minä sitä tarkoittanut”, Harry sanoi. ”Tarkoitin, että en tiedä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Minunkin avioliittoni oli – järjestetty, tai siltä se tuntuu nyt jälkikäteen ajateltuna.”  
  
Äkkiä Draco ymmärsi, mitä Harry tarkoitti. Sillä ei hänkään tiennyt kuinka seurustellaan, ollaan yhdessä tai mitään muuta. He olivat molemmat eläneet suhteessa, johon he olivat kumpikin tahoillaan päätyneet.  
  
”Sitten meitä on kaksi”, Draco sanoi ja laski kätensä takaisin pöydälle.  
  
Harry katsoi hetken Dracon kättä, kunnes laski oman kätensä siihen viereen.  
  
”Hyvä”, Harryn ääni oli kuitenkin hieman epävarma ja Draco hipaisi sormillaan Harryn kättä kuin rohkaistakseen tätä puhumaan.  
  
”Ihmiset suhtautuvat minuun edelleen kuin olisin _jotain_ ”, Harry puuskahti viimein. ”Enkä tahdo, että kukaan on minun kanssani vain koska minä olen – no – minä.”  
  
Hetkeen Draco ei ymmärtänyt mitä Harry tarkoitti, mutta sitten oivallus iski häneen ja hän naurahti. Harry vilkaisi häntä nopeasti, aivan kun Draco olisi tehnyt hänestä pilaa.  
  
”Ei”, Draco ravisti nopeasti päätään. ”Minä vain, että, ajatteletko sinä, että minä olen tässä vain koska sinä olet – sinä?”  
”En tiedä”, Harryn vastaus oli rehellinen. ”Toivon, ettet olisi.”  
”En olekaan”, Draco hymyili. ”Tai tavallaan olen. Mutta olen tässä, koska olen ollut ehkä jo jonkun aikaa ihastunut – sinuun. En _siihen_ Harry Potteriin vaan sinuun, Harryyn.”  
”Niinkö?” Harryn äänessä kuului selvä kiinnostus. ”Kuinka pitkään?”  
”Riittävän pitkään”, Draco tunsi punastuvansa ja Harry naurahti.  
  
Sitten Harry puristi hänen sormiaan, ja he katselivat hetken ajan yhteen liitettyjä käsiään.  
  
”Mutta kuten sanoin, en tiedä, kuinka tämä toimii tai kuinka meidän pitäisi toimia”, Harry palasi heidän aikaisempaan puheenaiheeseensa.  
”Me voimme viettää aikaa yhdessä, ja tutustua, tehdä jotain mukavaa”, Draco sanoi hieman epävarmasti. ”Jos siis haluat.”  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, Harry vastasi. ”Minä haluaisin todellakin tutustua sinuun paremmin Draco. Kaikin mahdollisin tavoin.”  
  
Kuuma aalto löi Dracon läpi kun hän ymmärsi mitä Harryn sanat tarkoittivat. Harry haluisi tutustua häneen, ja ehkä myös hänen vartaloonsa.  
  
”Niin minäkin”, Draco lähes kuiskasi.  
”Mutta meillä ei ole kiire”, Harry sanoi pehmeällä äänellä.  
”Voimme myös pitää tämän vielä jonkin aikaa salassa”, Draco sanoi hieman levottomana.  
”Se voi olla viisasta”, Harry sanoi mietteliäänä. ”Mutta en tarkoita sillä sitä, ettenkö olisi valmis näyttäytymään juuri sinun kanssasi. Haluan vain tutustua sinuun hieman paremmin ja oppia tuntemaan sinut ennen kuin meidät heitetään susille.”  
”Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat”, Draco sanoi ja värähti.  
  
Ei tulisi olemaan helppoa olla julkisesti yhdessä juuri Harryn kanssa. Etenkään kun velhoyhteisössä oltiin vieläkin ahdasmielisiä samaa sukupuolta olevien suhteiden kanssa. Draco kuitenkin tiesi, että jos jonkun kanssa hän olisi valmis tähän, niin se joku olisi juuri Harry.  
  
”Tuletko uuden vuoden juhliini?” Draco kysyi kun he olivat hetken ajan juoneet juomiaan ja nauttineet syömisiään.  
”Mielelläni”, Harry hymyili ja hipaisi jälleen Dracon kättä.  
  
Kutkuttava tunne levisi Dracon sisällä. Tuntui hän olisi leijunut muutaman tuuman tuolinsa yläpuolella kun hän kosketti Harryn kättä ja näki tämän silmissä lämpimän katseen.  
  


*

  
Kello oli hieman yli kymmenen uuden vuoden aattoiltana ja Draco seisoi salongissa terassille johtavien ovien vieressä jutellen Pansyn kanssa. Hän vilkuili jatkuvasti ovelle. Harry ei ollut vielä tullut, vaikka oli luvannut. Pieni epävarmuus ja levottomuus nakersi Dracoa, vaikka hän tiesi, ettei hänellä ollut mitään syytä.  
  
He olivat olleet luistelemassa Harryn kanssa vasta toissailtana, ja he olivat nähneet toisiaan niin edellisenä päivänä, kun Harry oli vienyt hänet lounaalle erääseen jästiravintolaan ja pitkälle kävelylle Hyde Parkiin, kuin tänä aamunakin Dracon vieraillessa nopeasti Kalmanhanaukiolla.  
  
Edellisen päivän lounas ja kävely olivat tuntuneet Dracosta uskomattomilta. He olivat jutelleet kaikesta mahdollisesta, nauraneet ja kertoneet toisilleen pieniä asioita itsestään. Dracon vatsassa leijui edelleen perhosia, kun hän muisteli, kuinka Harry oli kumartunut suutelemaan häntä. Vetänyt lähelleen prinsessa Dianan muistomerkin lähellä, antanut lämpimän hengityksen pyyhkäistä Dracon yli ennen kuin oli sulkenut hänen huulensa omillaan. Eikä Draco ollut voinut muuta kuin heittäytyä hetkeen, kietoa kätensä Harryn ympärille ja huohottaa tämän suuhun.  
  
Jälkeen päin he olivat virnistelleet toisilleen ja Draco oli tuntenut itsensä maailman onnellisimmaksi ihmiseksi. Kun he olivat lähteneet jatkamaan matkaansa, Harry oli tarttunut hänen käteensä luontevasti ja jatkanut kertomustaan siitä, kuinka oli kerran yllättänyt lapsensa sekoittamassa laitonta taikajuomaa heidän ullakollaan. Draco oli kuunnellut hymyillen, ja puristanut Harryn kättä.  
  
Tänä aamuna Draco oli puolestaan ilmestynyt Kalmanhanaukiolle levottomana ja epävarmana siitä, tiesikö Harry oikeanlaista pukukoodia illan juhliin. Harry oli nauranut hänelle lämpimästi, vetänyt syliinsä varmistettuaan ensin, etteivät lapset olleet lähettyvillä, ja suudellut Dracoa kiihkeästi.  
  
”Entä jos en pukeudu ollenkaan”, Harry oli kiusoitellut.  
”Haha, erittäin hauskaa”, Draco oli sanonut, edelleen hieman hengästyneenä. ”Toivon kuitenkin, että sinulla on säädylliset vaatteet ylläsi. Siellä on muitakin.”  
”Mmm”, Harry oli vastannut ja suudellut Dracoa uudelleen. ”Voisin tottua tähän.”  
”Potter, keskity”, Draco oli napauttanut, mutta Harry oli vain nauranut.  
  
Sen jälkeen Harry oli istuttanut hänet keittiön pöydän ääreen, tarjonnut kupillisen vahvaa teetä ja pikkuleipiä. He olivat istuneet pitkälle toista tuntia juttelemassa, ennen kuin Dracon oli täytynyt lähteä valmistelemaan juhlia. Harry oli saattanut hänet ovelle, kumartunut antamaan vielä yhden suukon ja luvannut olla ajoissa paikalla.  
  
Nyt Harrya ei kuitenkaan näkynyt missään, ja juhlat olivat alkaneet jo kaksi tuntia sitten. Eikä tämä ollut myöskään lähettänyt viestiä, että myöhästyisi. Entä jos Harry oli jänistänyt? Entä jos tämä oli vain tahtonut leikkiä hänen tunteillaan? Epävarmuus nakersi Dracon sisällä, kunnes hän tunsi Pansyn käden käsivarrellaan.  
  
”Hän tulee kyllä, älä huoli”, Pansyn ääni oli lempeä.  
”Niin, mutta – ”, Draco aloitti mutta Pansy huitaisi hänet hiljaiseksi.  
”Hän tulee, luota minuun.”  
  
Samassa viereisestä huoneesta kuului takan suhahdus sekä heti perään juhlavieraiden kohahdus. Ennen kuin Pansy ehti estää, Draco oli jo ovella ja tuijotti edessään avautuvaa näkymää. Malfoyn kartanon matkatakasta kömpi juuri yliaurorin kirkkaan punaiseen kaapuun sonnustautunut Harry Potter, joka pudisteli tomuja hihoistaan.  
  
”Pahoittelut”, Harry sanoi kantavalla äänellä ja katsoi vierasjoukkoa. ”Olen pahoillani, kiireellinen tilanne töissä. Vaihdan tuota pikaa toisiin vaatteisiin ja liityn seuraanne juhlimaan.”  
  
Sitten Harryn katse vaelsi ympäriinsä etsien selvästi jotain, mutta ennen kuin tämä löysi etsimänsä, Narcissa oli tullut Harryn luo ja lähti johdattamaan tätä poispäin vierasjoukosta, Dracon arvion mukaan kohden alakerran pesuhuonetta. Draco kiristeli hampaitaan katsellessaan Harryn loittonevaa selkää.  
  
”No niin, siinä näit”, Pansy sanoi tyytyväisenä ja otti siemauksen samppanjalasistaan. ”Hän tuli.”  
”Näköjään”, Draco sanoi ja lähti seuraamaan äitiään ja Harrya.  
  
Kuten Draco oli arvellutkin, Narcissa oli johdattanut Harryn alakerran pesuhuoneeseen, joka oli lähinnä vieraiden käytössä. Astuessaan sisään, Draco löysi Harryn sieltä yksin, selin häneen ja punainen kaapu mytyssä lattialla kuten paitakin. Harrylla oli jalassaan vain mustat housut, joita tämä oli juuri riisumassa. Hengitys takertui yllättäen Dracon kurkkuun. Nähtävästi Harry kuitenkin oli kuullut jotain, sillä tämä kääntyi nopeasti.  
  
”Hei”, Harryn kasvot levisivät hymyyn kun tämä tunnisti Dracon.  
”Hei”, Dracon ääni oli käheä.  
”Anteeksi kun olen myöhässä, jouduin lähtemään töihin hyvin lyhyellä varoitusajalla, ja tilanne venyi enkä pystynyt lähettämään viestiä”, Harry sanoi ja otti askeleen kohden Dracoa.  
  
Harryn housut olivat auki ja Draco näki kuinka tumma karvavana, joka lähti navasta alaspäin katosi tämän alushousujen alle. Draco nielaisi tuijottaessaan näkyä. Miltä tuntuisi juoksuttaa kieltä karvoituksella aina sen lopulliseen määränpäähän saakka? Miltä Harry maistuisi ja tuntuisi Dracon huulten alla? Minkälaisia ääniä tämä päästelisi? Tarttuisiko tämä Dracon hiuksiin, ohjaisi oikeaan suuntaan…  
  
”Draco?” Harryn ääni havahdutti Dracon mietteistään.  
”Niin?” Dracon pää napsahti ylös ja hän huomasi katsovansa Harryn hieman huvittuneisiin silmiin.  
”Niin paljon kun haluaisinkin ottaa sinut tässä ja nyt, mutta ymmärsin, että täällä on juhlat menossa, eikä ole kohteliasta, että isäntä viihdyttää vain yhtä vierasta”, Harry virnisti.  
”Aivan”, Draco sanoi muttei tehnyt elettäkään poistuakseen.  
”Mene”, Harry sanoi lempeästi. ”Minä tulen aivan kohta.”  
”Aivan”, Draco toisi ja viimein hänen onnistui kääntyä ja lähteä pesuhuoneesta.  
  
Kesti hetken ennen kuin Harry liittyi juhlivien vieraiden joukkoon. Draco seisoi hallin vastakkaisella puolella Theodoren Nottin ja Millicentin kanssa ja katseli, kuinka Harry astui parhaassa juhlakaavussaan tarjoilupöydän luo. Tämä tarttui korkeajalkaiseen samppanjalasiin ja maistoi juomaa samalla kun antoi katseensa kiertää ihmisjoukossa. Sitten Pansy oli yllättäen Harryn vierellä, kosketti tämän kättä saadakseen Harryn huomion ja ryhtyi juttelemaan tälle iloisesti elehtien. Draco kiristeli jälleen hampaitaan, sillä hän ei ollut varma pystyikö luottamaan siihen, ettei Pansy lipsauttaisi mitään.  
  
Heidän jutellessaan, Pansy kuitenkin johdatti Harrya vähitellen kohden Dracoa ja kun he viimein pääsivät lähemmäs, Draco kuuli Pansyn selittävän jotain keväällä ilmestyvästä erikoisnumerosta. Harry tuntui kuuntelevan keskittyneenä ja nyökytteli silloin tällöin naisen sanoille.  
  
”No niin”, Pansy sanoi ja pysähtyi. ”Siinähän sinä viimein olet kultaseni.”  
”Pansy”, Draco huokaisi ja suukotti Pansya poskelle.  
”Katso mitä minä löysin”, Pansy osoitti ylpeänä Harrya, joka naurahti.  
”Pahoittelut vielä kerran näyttävästä sisääntulostani”, Harry sanoi ja katsahti toisiin anteeksipyytävän näköisenä.  
”Höpsis”, Pansy huitaisi, ”työt eivät kysy aikaa ja paikkaa.”  
”Valitettavasti”, Harry mumisi.  
”Toivottavasti kyse ei ollut mistään vakavasta”, Millicent puuttui keskusteluun.  
”Ei toki”, Harry hymyili. ”Joku oli vain päättänyt järjestää pienen kepposen, mutta kun on kyse taikaministeristä, niin sellaiset on aina otettava vakavasti. Ja koska minulla on päävastuu ministerin turvallisuuden varmistamisesta, jouduin lähtemään paikalle selvittämään tilannetta. Ja Pansy, tästä lähetetään kyllä tiedote _Profeettaan_ , Cho jäi viimeistelemään sitä kun lähdin.”  
  
Tyytyväisenä Pansy nyökkäsi Harrylle ja nosti lasiaan. Harry nosti omaansa ja he kilistivät. Sitten Harry kääntyi Dracon puoleen lasi edelleen koholla. Draco vastasi eleeseen ja hänen vatsassaan muljahti kun Harryn katse tummui tämän katsellessa, kuinka Draco nosti lasin huulilleen ja siemaisi juomaansa. Aivan kuin Harry olisi itse tahtonut olla lasin tilalla, ja ajatus sai Dracon hymyilemään.  
  
”Oletko ehtinyt lainkaan syödä?” Draco havahtui isännän rooliinsa ja kun Harry pudisti päätään, lähti johdattamaan Harrya uudelleen kohden tarjoilupöytää.  
  
Harryn poimiessa erilaisia suolaisia pikkupurtavia lautaselleen, Draco jutteli hänelle niitä näitä yrittäen peittää todelliset ajatuksensa, ennen kaikkea sen, että tahtoisi vain heittäytyä Harryn käsivarsille ja uppoutua tämän lämpimään suuhun. Harry käänsi puheen kuitenkin viineihin ja Draco innostui kertomaan, miksi oli valinnut juuri Burgundilaista ja Chablista tämän illan juhliin. Harry kuunteli syöden samalla ja välillä tämä teki joitain huomautuksia tai kommentoi omaa makuaan.  
  
Pian Draco huomasi, että Harryn olemus oli lumonnut hänet täysin, eikä Dracolla ollut aavistustakaan mitä heidän ympärillään tapahtui. Kun hän katsahti ympärilleen, hän kuitenkin huomasi, ettei kukaan ollut kiinnostunut heistä. Ihmiset juttelivat keskenään iloisesti ja tasainen puheensorina täytti kartanon.  
  
Viimein Harry oli saanut syötyä ja he siirtyivät hallista, minne buffetpöytä oli katettu, salonkiin. Siellä heitä odotti suurin osa Dracon ystävistä, joiden seuraan he liittyivät. Pansy nojasi onnellisen näköisenä Blaisen käsivarteen, ja Draco mietti, kuinka monta lasillista nainen oli ehtinyt jo juoda ja olisiko turvallista viedä Harrya hänen luokseen. Pansy oli kuitenkin keskittynyt kuuntelemaan Millicentin kertomusta jostain potilaasta, joka oli tullut Pyhään Mungoon ja väittänyt olevansa Merlin.  
  
Kaikki nauroivat Millicentin värikkäälle kertomukselle. Yllättäen Draco tunsi kosketuksen alaselällään. Hän kääntyi katsomaan ja kohtasi Harryn kysyvän ilmeen. Tämä nyökkäsi kohden terassin ovia ja kohotti kulmaansa. Draco nyökkäsi hieman ja Harry lähti edeltä mennäkseen ulos suurista pariovista. Draco jättäytyi hieman jälkeen, mutta vain ottaakseen heille lasilliset samppanjaa. Vilkaistessaan pikaisesti ympärilleen, Draco huomasi Pansyn iskevän hänelle silmää samalla kun Theodore katseli häntä mietteliäästi, mutta kohotti kuitenkin lasiaan Dracolle.  
  
Ulkona oli kylmä ja Draco värähti. Samassa hänen ympärilleen kääriytyi miellyttävä lämmitysloitsu, mikä tuoksui aivan Harrylta. Hitaasti Draco veti henkeensä mausteista tuoksua missä sekoittui suklaa, kahvi sekä Harryn ominaistuoksu.  
  
”Anteeksi”, Harry mumisi lähellä Dracon korvaa. ”Tarvitsin hieman raitista ilmaa.”  
”Ei mitään”, Draco vastasi ja ojensi toisen lasin Harrylle.  
  
He kilistivät ja Draco nojasi Harryn olkaa vasten.  
  
”Kiitos kun tulit.”  
”Anteeksi kun olin myöhässä”, Harryn huulet hipaisivat Dracon ohimoa.  
”Ei se haittaa”, Draco sulki silmänsä ja nautti Harryn läheisyydestä.  
  
Hetken he vain seisoivat siinä ja katselivat pakkasen jäädyttämää puutarhaa sekä sen yläpuolella tuikkivia tähtiä. Draco tunsi lämmitysloitsun hiipuvan ympärillään, muttei jaksanut sanoa asiasta Harrylle.  
  
”Pitäisikö meidän mennä takaisin? Kello on kohta tasan kaksitoista”, Harry sanoi viimein ja Draco nyökkäsi.  
  
Terassin ovi ei kuitenkaan suostunut avautumaan. Harry heilautti kättään äänettömään alohomoraan, mutta se ei auttanut. Kylmyys sai Dracon värähtämään ja Harry käänsi huolestuneen katseensa häneen.  
  
”Paleleeko?”  
”Hieman”, Draco myönsi ja pakotti kasvoilleen hymyn.  
  
Samassa lämmitysloitsu kietoutui taas Dracon ympärille Harryn otettua taikasauvansa esiin ja tämä jatkoi oven avaamisen kanssa. Kun Draco käänsi katseensa kohden tähtitaivasta, hän huomasi oven yläpuolella jotain tuttua. Hän nykäisi Harrya hihasta, ja osoitti heidän yläpuolellaan roikkuvaa misteliä.  
  
”Taasko?” Harry hymähti ja vilkaisi Draco syrjäsilmällä. ”Ei tuolle enää ole mitään tarvetta, tiedäthän sinä.”  
”En minä ole sitä laittanut sinne”, Draco sanoi ja katsoi hämmästyneenä Harrya. ”Minä luulin, että se olet ollut sinä.”  
”Minäkö?” Harry kysyi, näyttäen nyt vuorostaan hämmentyneeltä. ”Ensin luulin, että tämä olisi ollut Albuksen ja Scorpiuksen tekosia. Mutta sen sinun vaatehuoneesi jälkeen, ajattelin se olit sittenkin sinä.”  
”Ja minä ajattelin, että sinä teit tämän”, Draco sanoi.  
  
”Kuka tämän takana sitten oikein on?” Harry pohti, vetäen Dracon samalla lähelleen.  
”Mmm, en tiedä”, Draco mumisi ja kaivautui Harryn kainaloon. ”Sinähän se aurori olet, eikö sinun pitäisi ratkaista tämä.”  
”Ehkä”, Harry vastasi ja tiukensi otettaan Dracosta. ”Mutta myöhemmin, sillä nyt minulla on parempaa tekemistä.”  
  
Sen sanottuaan Harry tarttui hellästi Dracon leukaan ja käänsi hänen kasvonsa itseään kohden. Sitten Harry painoi suunsa Dracon huulille, ja Draco tunsi sulavansa noiden pehmeiden huulien liukuessa pitkin hänen omiaan.  
  
  
Narcissa Malfoy katseli ulos terassille. Siellä kaksi hahmoa olivat kietoutuneet toisiinsa tavalla, mikä ei jättänyt mitään arvailujen varaan. Narcissa hymyili ja pyöritteli kädessään olevaa mistelinoksaa. Hankinta oli ollut paras, mitä hän oli tehnyt aikoihin. Kaikkea ne keksivätkin siellä pilailupuodissa, Narcissa mietti ja naurahti itsekseen. Onneksi hän oli pystynyt tilaamaan haluamansa tuotteet pöllökuljetuksena, sillä itse hän ei olisi tohtinut naamaansa näyttää kyseisessä puodissa.  
  
Tosin nyt näytti siltä, ettei hänen tarvitsisi enää edistää poikansa onnea, vaan tämä näytti pärjäävän vallan hyvin omillaan. Mutta mitäpä rakastava äiti ei olisi tehnyt lapsensa vuoksi.  
  
”Neljä – kolme – kaksi – yksi!”  
  
Huoneessa, Narcissan takana vierasjoukko puhkesi iloiseen huutoon ja ulkona paukahtelivat taiotut ilotulitusraketit. Narcissa katseli, kuinka ulkona oleva suuteleva pariskunta irrottautui toisistaan ja tummahiuksinen kumartui kuiskaamaan jotain vaalean korvaan. Sitten molemmat hymyilivät, ennen kuin uppoutuivat jälleen uuteen suudelmaan, joka tuskin jäisi heidän viimeisekseen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hups! Melkein unohdin lisätä tämän tänne, mutta vain melkein ;)
> 
> Oikein hyvää uutta vuotta!

Epilogi – Seuraavana jouluna

  
  
Kartano oli hiljainen ja autio kun Harry ja Draco ilmiintyivät sinne. Scorpius oli jäänyt Kotikoloon Harryn lasten kanssa ja Narcissa oli matkustanut yllättäen Ranskaan sisarensa kanssa. Aluksi Draco oli hieman arastellut jättää poikaansa Mollyn huostaan, mutta tämä oli vakuuttanut, että oli vain mukavaa, kun Harryn lapset sekä Scorpius olivat heidän kanssaan. Muutoin he olisivat olleet loppu joulun kahdestaan Arthurin kanssa. Äitinsä yllättäviin matkasuunnitelmiin Draco ei ollut sen sijaan puuttunut lainkaan.  
  
Eikä Narcissa ollut toki ainoa, joka matkusti jouluksi pois sillä Harryn ex-vaimo oli lähtenyt miehensä kanssa Yhdysvaltoihin. Ginny oli selittänyt joulukuun alussa silmät loistaen jostain uudesta amerikkalaisesta velhourheilulajista, jota tämän oli pakko päästä katsomaan paikan päälle. Dean Thomas oli näyttänyt aivan yhtä innokkaalta heidän kertoessaan matkastaan, ja toisaalta Draco ymmärsi heitä. Oli mukavaa viettää aikaa kahden rakkaansa kanssa.  
  
Nyt he seisoivatkin tyhjän kartanon aulassa kahden Harryn kanssa ja kuuntelivat hiljaisuutta. Dracosta oli ihanaa, kun ympärillä ei ollut enää melua ja hälinää. Hän oli juuri viettänyt ensimmäisen joulunsa Weasleyden kanssa, ja vaikka Harry oli etukäteen kertonut Dracolle minkälaista se tulisi olemaan, niin silti Draco oli ollut yllättynyt. Kaikki olivat niin äänekkäitä, iloisia, riehakkaita ja joku oli koko ajan tahtonut puhua hänelle.  
  
Vaikka Draco oli tutustunut moniin Weasleyn perheen jäseniin kuluneen vuoden aikana, niin monet sisäpiirin vitsit olivat silti menneet häneltä ohi. Harry oli kuitenkin seisonut hänen rinnallaan koko illan, aina siihen saakka kun oli ollut aika lähteä kotiin. Draco oli katsellut, kuinka kukin punapää oli yksi kerrallaan haalinut oman perheensä kokoon ja lähtenyt joko hormiyhteydellä tai ilmiintymällä. He olivat jääneet Harryn kanssa viimeisiksi, toivottaneet vielä kerran hyvää joulua Mollylle ja Arthurille, halanneet lapsiaan ja ilmiintyneet kartanoon.  
  
”Viiniä?” Draco kysyi kun he olivat riisuneet viittansa.  
”Mitä olit ajatellut?” Harry kysyi uteliaana.  
”Barbarescoa”, Draco sanoi ja viittasi salonkiin.  
”Mmm, ei huono valinta”, Harry hymisi. ”Onko se samaa, mikä meillä jäi silloin vuosi sitten testaamatta.”  
”Kyllä”, Draco vahvisti hymyillen.  
  
He astelivat vierekkäin salonkiin missä rätisi takkatuli ja pöydällä odotti kaksi lasia sekä dekantoitu punaviini. Harry hymyili lämpimästi Dracolle, eikä Draco osannut muuta kuin vastata hymyyn. He istuivat vierekkäin sohvalle ja Draco kurotti ottamaan pullon käteensä samalla kun Harry otti heidän lasinsa. Draco kaataessa nestettä, Harry hyräili hiljaa jotain joululaulua.  
  
”Meille”, Draco kohotti lasiaan.  
”Meille”, Harry vahvisti ja nosti omaa lasiaan.  
  
Hetken he katsoivat toisiaan silmiin ennen kuin maistoivat viiniä.  
  
Vuosi oli kulunut todella vauhdilla ja alun haparoinnin jälkeen heidän suhteensa oli syventynyt nopeasti. Jo tammikuun lopulla he olivat viettäneet lähes poikkeuksetta kaikki yöt yhdessä. Lapsille he olivat kertoneet suhteestaan helmikuun alussa, kun tylypahkalaislla oli ollut Tylyahoviikonloppu ja Harry ja Draco olivat pyytäneet lapsiaan yhteiseen tapaamiseen Kolmeen luudanvarteen. Nämä olivat ottaneet heidän suhteensa hyvin vastaan ja ryhtyneet jo suunnittelemaan seuraavan kesän yhteistä lomamatkaa.  
  
Ystävänpäivänä Harry oli järjestänyt pienet juhlat lähimmille ystävilleen kotonaan Kalmanhanaukiolla, minne he olivat yhdessä kutsuneet myös muutamia Dracon läheisistä ystävistä. Juhlissa he olivat kertoneet suhteestaan muille ja saaneet positiivisen vastaanoton. Tietenkin Pansy sekä Hermione ja Ron olivat tienneet heistä jo ennestään, mutta muillekaan heidän suhteensa ei näyttänyt tulevan kovin suurena yllätyksenä, etenkin Ginny oli virnistellyt varsin tietävän näköisenä.  
  
Draco havahtui mietteistään, kun Harry kosketti hänen jalkaansa.  
  
”Kaikki hyvin?” Harryn käsi oli lämmin tämän hieroessa Dracon reittä.  
”Paremmin kuin hyvin”, Draco vastasi ja kumartui hieman lähemmäs Harrya.  
  
Hymyillen Harry vastasi eleeseen ja painoi suunsa Dracon huulille. Tämä oli jotain, mihin Draco ei kyllästyisi luultavasti koskaan. Harryn suudelmat olivat parhaita ja niitä riitti.  
  
Vaikka he eivät revitelleet suhteellaan julkisuudessa, oli se kuitenkin noussut otsikoihin keväällä. Onneksi Pansy oli saanut hillittyä uutisointia hieman ja heistä oli levinnyt vain muutama suhteellisen viaton valokuva lehtiin. Niissä he olivat olleet kävelemässä Viistokujalla (eivät kuitenkaan käsikkäin) ja toinen, missä he olivat osallistuneet jonkin ministeriön tapahtumaan. Harry oli vakuuttanut moneen kertaa, ettei hän hävennyt suhdettaan Dracoon, mutta Draco oli itse halunnut pitää matalaa profiilia. Ei ollut helppoa seurustella edelleen valtakunnan ykkösvelhon kanssa.  
  
Suudelma syveni ja Harry kiersi kätensä Dracon ympärille, niin että sai vedettyä hänet syliinsä. Draco hymyili suudelmaan ja tunsi Harryn huulten kaartuvan myös. Silti he eivät lopettaneet, vaan Harry painoi Dracoa entistä vaativammin itseään vasten eikä Dracon tarvinnut arvailla mihin tilanne oli johtamassa.  
  
”Makuuhuoneeseen?” Draco vetäytyi lopulta ja huohotti hieman.  
”Miksi? Eihän täällä ole muita kuin me”, Harry kohotti toista kulmaansa, mutta Draco ravisti päätään.  
  
Siitä huolimatta, että he olivat kahden kartanossa, Draco ei ollut valmis peuhaamaan kapealla sohvalla. Lisäksi Narcissa saisi sätkyn, jos antiikkiset huonekalut saisivat ylimäärisiä tahroja. Vaikka Dracon äiti olikin ottanut heidän suhteensa hyvin vastaan, lähinnä vain hymyillyt salaperäisesti, niin Draco ei silti ollut valmis jakamaan seksielämäänsä äitinsä kanssa, ja niin siinä tulisi käymään, jos kotitontut juoruaisivat heidän puuhistaan.  
  
Niinpä Draco nousi päättäväisesti Harryn sylistä ja kohotti viinilasiaan Harrylle. Huokaisten Harry nyökkäsi lopulta, tarttui vajaaseen viinipulloon ja nousi sohvalta seuraten Draco kohden portaikkoa.  
  
  
Makuuhuoneessa oli hämärää, eikä Draco tahtonut sytyttää liikaa valoja. Hän laski lasinsa yöpöydälle, mihin Harry laski sekä avatun pullon että oman lasinsa. Sen jälkeen Harry veti Dracon varsin vakavaan suudelmaan, joka kertoi mitä tämä tahtoi ja se sopi oikein hyvin Dracolle.  
  
Heidän ensimmäinen kertansa vajaa vuosi sitten, oli tapahtunut vasta reilut pari viikkoa joulun jälkeen. He olivat puhuneet aiheesta kyllä jo aikaisemmin, mutta heillä ei yksinkertaisesti ollut yhteistä aikaa, sillä lapset olivat edelleen kotona. Joten heidän oli odotettava, että Tylypahkan pikajuna kiidätti lapset turvallisesti pois, ennen kuin he olivat voineet heittäytyä tutkimaan toistensa kehoja toden teolla. Siihen asti he olivat varastaneet suudelmia siellä täällä, piilossa lasten katseilta.  
  
Toisaalta pitkä odotus oli ollut myös palkitsevaa. He olivat ehtineet tutustua toisiinsa, jutella ja vaihtaa mielipiteitä monista asioista. Vasta jälkikäteen Draco oli miettinyt, eivätkö heidän lapsensa olleet todellakaan aavistaneet mitään, kun heidän isänsä viettivät yhtäkkiä lähes kaiken aikansa toisensa kanssa milloin minkäkin verukkeen turvin. Mutta jos niin oli, niin ainakaan nämä eivät olleet myöntäneet mitään. Tai sitten ainakin Albus ja Scorpius olivat olleet vain tyytyväisiä saadessaan viettää lomansa käytännössä katsoen yhdessä.  
  
Sitten kun he olivat Harryn kanssa viimein päässeet kahdestaan makuuhuoneeseen, kaikki oli ollut uskomatonta. Ehkä ensimmäinen kerta ei ollut niin romanttinen ja täydellinen kuin olisi voinut olla, mutta ainakaan se ei ollut jättänyt enää arvailuiden varaan sitä, etteivätkö he olisi todella tahtoneet toisiaan. Kiihkoa siitä ei ollut puuttunut ja jälkeenpäin he olivatkin maanneet rinnakkain huohottaen ja virnuillen toisilleen.  
  
Sen jälkeen he olivatkin sitten malttaneet tutustua toistensa vartaloihin nautiskellen ja nyt Draco tiesi tuntevansa Harryn kuin omat taskunsa. Sama päti myös toisin päin, minkä Draco saikin todistaa kun Harryn höyhenen kevyt kosketus siveli hänen niskaansa eikä Draco voinut muuta kuin voihkaista suudelmaan.  
  
Kun he viimein kömpivät alastomina sängylle, Draco oli jo räjähtämispisteessä, niin kiihottunut hän oli kaikesta mitä Harry oli hänelle juuri tehnyt. Harryn vetäessä hänet tiukasti vasten lämmintä vartaloaan, Draco olevansa sulaa vahaa.  
  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harryn kysymys oli hiljainen henkäys joka kutitti Dracon korvassa.  
”Sinut”, Dracon vastaus oli muodostunut jo vakioksi ja Harry naurahti vasten hänen ihoaan.  
”Miten?”  
”Minä näytän”, Draco kuiskasi ja suuteli Harrya tulisesti.  
  
Heidän vartalonsa liukuivat tottuneesti vastakkain. Draco kietoi kätensä heidän ympärilleen ja aloitti hellän liikkeen mikä sai Harryn voihkaisemaan nautinnollisesti. Tuntui uskomattomalta saada olla toisen kanssa sängyssä tällä tavalla. Draco oli saattanut aikaisemmin vain haaveilla siitä, että voisi viettää tuntikausia sängyssä ja rakastella hitaasti ja nautinnollisesti. Harry oli täyttänyt hänen suurimmatkin unelmansa tässä suhteessa useaan kertaan sekä näyttänyt Dracolle joukon uusia tapoja tuottaa nautintoa.  
  
”Mmmmh”, Harryn voihkaisu tukahtui vasten Dracon olkapäätä.  
”Lähellä?” Dracon kysymys oli henkäys, sillä hän itse tasapainoili aivan laukeamisen rajalla.  
  
Harryn vastaus purkautui sykäyksinä Dracon kädelle ja vei hänetkin mennessään. Nautinnon puristaessa hänen alavatsassaan Draco tunsi huimaavan onnentunteen sisällään. Hän rutisti Harrya lähelleen ja antoi koko kehonsa kertoa, kuinka paljon tämä merkitsi hänelle. Harry vastasi eleeseen suudelmin ja hellin kosketuksin, jotka saivat Dracon hymyilemään onnellisena.  
  
”Nyt kun suurimmat paineet on purettu, voidaan keskittyä olennaiseen”, Harry virnisti suudellessaan tiensä Dracon huulille.  
  
Harryn lämmin ja sanaton puhdistustaika siivosi heidän äskeisen sotkunsa kun Draco vastasi pehmeään suudelmaan. Sitten Harry kurkotti heidän viinilasinsa käteensä ja he nostivat maljan. Siemaistuaan hieman viiniään, Draco tunsi Harryn huulet olkapäällään ja hitaasti hän vajosi euforiaan vastaan ottamaan Harryn kosketukset jotka yhdistyvät täydelliseen viiniin.  
  
”Hyvää joulua”, Harry kuiskasi vasten Dracon ihoa.  
”Hyvää joulua”, Dracon hiljainen henkäys katkesi kun Harry löysi erityisen herkän kohdan hänen iholtaan.  
  
Sen jälkeen Harry johdatteli varmoin ottein Dracoa kohden seuraavaa nautinnon kierrosta, sillä olihan heillä koko yö aikaa nauttia vain toisistaan, sekä punaviinistä.


End file.
